


落雷寂然【穿越ABO】

by Tongsev



Series: 大武 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, Bloody Kisses, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, NP, Rape, 强暴, 总受, 未来星际, 架空未来, 渣攻, 狠辣美人受, 穿越, 美人受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongsev/pseuds/Tongsev
Summary: 洛贾在荒百妄的协助下自杀死亡后并未如愿，穿越到了一个他闻所未闻的世界……众A：我已经标记你了！我们成为了伴侣，将会共度一生……洛贾：……我没有腺体真抱歉呢。穿越到ABO世界的普通人被当作beta，被不信邪的众攻一遍遍试图标记又失败，然后继续抓住尝试标记的故事。洛贾：滚啊一群精虫上脑的强奸犯！杀了你们哦！提示：车✓强暴✓一受多攻✓狠辣美人受✓像收集游戏一样被各种攻追，最后如同获得角色收集全图鉴般获得轮j剧情✓总之就全是车✓【提示：本文是作者想开车的产物，因为懒得重新构思人物所以直接把自己的黑白漫画的男主拉过来继续创作了，不过就算没看过原作应该也没问题，欢迎享用】
Relationships: 巫风苇/洛贾, 杰克/洛贾, 查尔斯/洛贾, 荒百妄/洛贾
Series: 大武 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841392
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

“啊啊啊啊啊——”洛贾惨叫着猛地坐起身，一瞬间吸引了沙滩上几乎所有人的目光。  
他大口喘息着，视线因泪水而模糊，恍惚中使劲摇了摇头，却发现原来一直持续着的剧痛凭空消失了，唯有神经中残留的麻木和因剧痛而紧绷的肌肉在提醒他方才的一切不是虚幻。  
洛贾深吸了一口气，先向自己的身体看去。  
没有……！仅仅穿着短裤的赤裸身体上完好无损，除了自己以前自残留下的狰狞伤疤外毫发无损。不可能，荒百妄刚刚明明在帮自己切割身体——  
洛贾茫然中带着慌乱的抬起头，眼前雪白的沙滩和辽阔无边的蔚蓝大海刺进他的眼中，让他不由眯起眼睛。  
沙滩？海？这是……？就算是去过的新大陆海岸也并没有一处风景能与这里对的上的，自己是在哪里？  
洛贾的身边聚集了一些因为他的惨叫而围过来的人们，正窃窃私语。洛贾看向他们，发现不论是高个的、矮个的、年长的、年幼的、东方面孔的、西方面孔的，均是一清色的浅色发色。唯有他一人是深黑的长发。  
……华拉查斯保皇派的度假海岸吗？！  
洛贾只能想到这种可能性，这个猜测让他的神经一瞬间紧绷了起来，不顾肌肉的僵硬和四肢的颤抖，从沙地上爬了起来。  
离他最近的一个白发年轻男人叼着烟，双手插在口袋里，挑眉问他：“喂，没事吗美人？刚才是发病了？”  
不认识自己？洛贾有些意外，但立刻安心下来，既然不认识自己就排除了是华拉查斯上层贵族的可能。既然以为自己是发病，那就顺势演下去好了。  
洛贾露出一个苦笑，指了指自己的头：“是啊，抱歉忘记吃药了，打扰了各位，我去取药。”  
周围响起小声的叹息，人群开始散去。  
“居然是个疯子，白瞎了这皮囊。”  
“你也不看看他身上的伤疤，手臂上的全在内侧，明显是自己划的，就一自残的疯子。”  
洛贾没在意，站稳了回头张望，沙滩后面是大片的棕榈树和石子小径，不知道通向何处。再远处有些超乎他想象的高层建筑群，明显不是他所处的时代的人类能够建造出来的东西。  
“需要帮忙吗？你好像有些发抖。”  
那个白发男人没随人群离开，颔首询问。这男人身体强壮，像士兵的身材，但站姿却吊儿郎当，浑身透露着一股轻佻散漫。剧痛的余韵还残留在洛贾的身体里，让他手脚发软，便点了点头：“有劳。”  
那男人立刻伸手扶住他，将他往岸上带。男人的手太热了，又贴的极近，洛贾有些不适，略缩了一下，却被更用力的往他怀里压了些。洛贾皱了皱眉，没说什么，一脚深一脚浅的随着他。  
白发男人将嘴里的烟随地一吐，问他：“你药放在哪？要去停车场还是酒店？”  
酒店？酒家？为什么药会放在喝酒的地方？洛贾有一瞬的茫然，道：“停……停车场就好了。”  
男人扶他走上石子路：“一个人开车过来的？”  
“是……”  
“你现在这样还回得去吗？”男人打量他。  
“嗯……”洛贾苦笑。  
男人露出个爽朗的笑容，不知为何却让洛贾感到一股恶寒：“要不你拿了药后去我酒店的房间休息吧，等精力恢复了再开车回去，不然路上出了什么事就危险了。”  
看样子酒店就是旅店，这倒是个好主意，多少可以多几个小时的时间坐在室内思考接下来该怎么办，身边还有人可以套套情报。  
洛贾拉出一个灿烂的假笑：“谢谢，真的太麻烦你了，但我现在虚弱的有些难受，确实需要个地方能躺下来休息。其实我只是偶尔会发作罢了，医生说是恢复记忆的时候引起的剧烈头痛，药倒也不是很重要。如果可以的话可以直接过去吗？”  
失忆？那男人心下一惊，然后是狂喜。  
“好啊。”他笑道。  
二人各怀鬼胎，缓慢的向酒店走去。  
越往前走洛贾就越吃惊，那些巨大的建筑物在走近后显得越发骇人，有些甚至比华拉查斯最高的地标建筑教皇殿都要高大，身边也不断移动过去一些钢铁的人形生物，如同人类一样自如的行动，但又似乎没有自我意识。即使是白天也随处可见颜色各异的灯火，轻柔的音乐声从各个商铺间传递出来。  
他开始逐渐意识到，虽然不知为何，但似乎自己已经不在原来的那个世界了。看来自己是真的死了，这是传闻中的转世投胎吗？那为何自己还有记忆，甚至身体也是原来的呢？他不做声的偷偷运用了能力，在脑内弦的震动下，一如往常的看到了常人不可见的、熟悉的黑色穴孔们。  
发现还能使用能力，洛贾放松下来，随着男人走进一个巨大的建筑里。那地面光可鉴人，巨大的水晶吊灯悬挂在高顶上，富丽堂皇得让洛贾不由感慨，哪怕是自己的那个混蛋摄政王父亲也没有这样气派的宫殿。  
一名美丽的女子拦下他们，微笑道：“欢迎回来，查尔斯先生。请登记一下随行客人。”  
“啊，对了，我叫查尔斯。”白发男人对洛贾露出一个自认为迷人的笑容。  
洛贾总算离开了他的怀抱，一边在女子递出来的白板上签字一边道：“洛贾。”  
“滴——登记成功，检测无信息素，欢迎您，beta洛贾先生。还有Alpha查尔斯先生。”那白板用毫无情绪波动的声音播报后，女子让道，示意他们可以通过了。  
Beta？Alpha？洛贾困惑于这两个没听过的词汇，不由皱起了眉头，没注意到身后的查尔斯在听到beta时流露出了一些失望。  
罕见的黑色长发，美好的容貌和灿烂的黄金瞳，隐隐有些冷淡高傲的气质，再加上白皙修长、看上去脆弱得可以随意折断的身体，他还以为洛贾肯定是个大胆的Omega呢。不过既然是beta，也就可以解释为什么他孤身一人穿得这么少出现在沙滩上了。  
查尔斯忍不住轻笑，但这beta还是太掉以轻心了，不论他是什么性别，只要拥有这样的外表，孤身一人都有点危险。虽然扭曲的多处伤疤让人有些可惜，但别有一股危险的刺激感。  
“来吧，从我的房间可以看到大海哦，绝对会心情愉快的。”查尔斯又扶上洛贾的身体，洛贾挣了两下，放弃了。  
洛贾隐隐觉得哪里不对劲起来，到这里他已经好多了，但这个白发男人还是一个劲的贴上来，而且仔细一想一路上他似乎有些热心过头了。他突然想到荒百妄，心跳漏了一拍。这男人难道和荒百妄一样……？但应该没有问题吧，就算像荒百妄一样喜欢上了自己，他对自己有好感也只是便于让自己利用，像现在可以暂借一下他的房间一样。  
洛贾没有多想，他在这方面毕竟是彻彻底底的涉世未深，早年先是被当作战争兵器受尽折磨，后来又是被当作保皇派的头号敌对分子群起而攻之，再加上华拉查斯保守的风气与周围人对他的保护，肯定是想不到查尔斯接下来想做的事。在他的观念里喜欢一个人依旧是循序渐进的，就像荒百妄那样。  
“到了。”  
洛贾走进标着1104的房间，巨大的落地窗确实将蔚蓝的大海一览无余，地上柔软的地毯也让赤足的他感到舒适。  
“怎么样？”查尔斯笑着问他，反手锁上了房门。  
“很美。”洛贾走到落地窗前，回头对他一笑。  
查尔斯屏住了呼吸，眼神中流露出些疯狂来。洛贾被他突然锐利的目光一惊，一眨眼又看到他眼神温润如常，差点怀疑自己看错了。  
查尔斯吸了一口气：“我去给你倒点水，那边的沙发很舒服，你可以好好休息一下。”  
“谢谢。”洛贾在沙发上坐下，确实如他所说，大沙发十分舒适，让他陷下去就不想起来了。查尔斯端来两杯橙汁，洛贾再次道谢，一边装作看风景一边缓慢的喝着橙汁，脑中思考下一步的计划。  
“对了，你知道华拉查斯离这里多远吗？”他装作漫不经心的问道。  
“华拉查斯？没有听说过啊，是联邦边缘的星球吗？”查尔斯笑，也慢慢的喝着橙汁。  
联邦？星球？洛贾吃惊，彻底确定了这里不是自己的世界。华拉查斯才刚刚开始使用火枪不久，就算是周边的国家也肯定没有发达到能够去往星星的，更不用提听都没听过的“联邦”了。  
“唔。”洛贾胡乱的点头，大口喝了几口橙汁。  
如果是在完全陌生的世界，自己应该怎么活下去……呃？  
洛贾用力的眨了眨眼睛，但眼前的景象不受控制的模糊了起来，思维也开始变迟钝了。  
“……洛贾？”  
汹涌的困意和一股隐约的热意席卷了他，他软软倒向一旁，耳边响起玻璃杯破碎的脆响。

好热。  
洛贾难受的偏了下头，发现自己的眼睛被蒙上了布条，嘴里也被卡进了一个球，发不出声音。……真是让人厌恶的既视感啊，让人想起穿着拘束衣每日被拖去做实验的监禁时期。他剧烈的挣扎起来，发现虽然双腿没有被束缚住，但两只手被牢牢的一左一右铐在了床头。  
他知道查尔斯想做什么了。  
身边有人走动，洛贾恐慌起来，蹬着腿把自己缩起来。他感到自己体内的热度过于不正常，灼热得脸颊发烫，呼吸都带着火星一般，更不用提胸腹一带了。  
查尔斯此时就在床边，居高临下的欣赏洛贾起伏的胸膛，挺立的乳头，粉白皮肤上渗出的薄汗，修长笔挺的腿和抓着床单的脚趾。  
他伸手，抓住洛贾的一只脚踝，感受他的颤抖和挣扎。洛贾像鱼一样扑腾起来，但很快查尔斯整个人都爬上了床，两只手分别按住了他的腿，让他动弹不得。查尔斯经过锻炼的身体力气大到洛贾难以置信，和他成为蛛舟掌舵人后疏于锻炼的瘦削身体形成了鲜明对比，在无法出声使用能力的情况下，如此巨大的体力差让洛贾感到了绝望，唯一的安慰或许唯有自己的第一次已经给了荒百妄。  
查尔斯缓慢而有力的分开洛贾的双腿，恶劣的轻笑，整个人挤进洛贾的腿间，俯向前去听他微小急促的呼吸声。洛贾在紧绷，在发抖，在恐惧，查尔斯理解着这一切，大笑出声，本性在这一刻暴露无遗。  
查尔斯故意挺胯顶了顶洛贾，坚硬灼热的触感让洛贾再度挣扎起来，他笑着，吻上洛贾的脖颈：“我真没想到你会这么没戒心。居然让我一下就成功。你知道你躺在沙滩上惨叫的时候，弓起身体的线条有多美吗？我敢说全沙滩有一半的alpha都在盯着你的身体！”  
洛贾僵硬住了，查尔斯转而去舔他的喉结，又用牙轻轻撕咬厮磨，热烈的鼻息喷在他的肩窝：“真可爱，什么都不知道吗？那用身体好好记住这次教训，单纯的孩子是会被我这样的alpha狠狠操到死的。”  
操……  
洛贾被他粗鲁的用词吓到。  
什么单纯，放在以前哪国的人都不敢这样对自己啊！我到底到了个什么地方，难道遍地都是这种变态疯子吗？神经病！等我可以说话了一定要杀了你，恶心的混蛋……  
查尔斯的手放上了洛贾的阴茎，隔着裤子温和而富有技巧的撸动起来，洛贾心中的怒骂戛然而止，紧接着感到那唇舌离开了自己的喉结，覆上了自己的乳头，灵巧的挑弄吸吮着。  
啊……  
洛贾扬起脖颈，将头扭向一侧。查尔斯仿佛受到了鼓励，漏出一声笑，将手伸进洛贾的裤子里，快速的撸动起来。舌头也不止步于乳头，在他的胸膛和小腹上游走着，时而舔舐，时而吸吻，情到深处便在肩膀、腰上咬上一口。洛贾半软的阴茎在他手中变硬，身体的颤抖也从一开始的抗拒变为失控的高潮，最后将白浊洒在查尔斯的腿上。  
洛贾粉红的身体软下去，胸膛的起伏带着红樱起起落落，查尔斯正想含住，看到洛贾眼上蒙住的布条被濡湿了。  
查尔斯心软了，为他解开，看到洛贾在哭，泪水挂在睫毛上，但即使如此那美丽的黄金瞳也固执的看着旁边，不肯看他。  
查尔斯吻了吻洛贾的眼泪：“放心，我知道你一定是第一次，我会很温柔的。我明白不该这么做，但我实在太想操你了，你不知道你有多诱人。我是斯坦集团的少爷，之后我送你一辆跑车好不好？别哭了。”  
洛贾将黄金瞳转向他，但那眼神冰冷得刺人。查尔斯被激怒了，他一把扯下洛贾的裤子，牢牢按住赤裸的他，骂道：“别给脸不要脸！你逃也逃不掉了，老实挨操吧！还瞪？老子今天就是要强奸你！”  
洛贾的腿在空中蹬着，查尔斯一手夹住他的右腿，狠狠在他肩膀上咬下一口，疼得洛贾一滞。他的手指向洛贾的小穴里伸进一个指节，在里面搅动，很快就深入、又加进一根手指。异物感让洛贾十分难受，心中叫嚣着要杀了查尔斯，体内异常的灼热却让他的小穴紧紧的含着查尔斯的手指，渐渐的还生出些酥麻快感来。  
查尔斯的手指模拟性交在里面抽插着，洛贾的眼神逐渐迷离起来。  
啊、为什么……好舒服……呃啊、啊，啊……  
洛贾喘息的频率和查尔斯的动作重合了，小穴爽得得了趣，竟然还渐渐自己吸起来。查尔斯惊喜，胯下的东西已经被满面红晕、不自觉闷哼着的洛贾勾得硬梆梆，只想狠狠插进那小穴里让他吸一吸。但他仍记得洛贾是第一次，耐心的用手指扩张着，直到蠕动的手指似乎触到了一个点，洛贾的腰不受控制的一颤，弓出了他心心念念的曲线，双目失神的高潮了。  
查尔斯毫不在意的抹去脸上的液体，咧嘴一笑，抽出手指。洛贾漂浮在令他大脑空白的高潮余韵中，后穴的空虚只停留了几秒，就被粗大的灼热破去。  
啊——  
饶是查尔斯尽量耐心的做了扩张，洛贾还是痛得流出了眼泪，快感也被后面撕裂般的疼痛驱散的一干二净。铐着手臂的铁手铐在手腕上勒出深深的红痕，洛贾将铁链扯得当当作响，挣扎着，只想离查尔斯远一点。  
查尔斯也被他的紧穴吸得发疼，冒出些冷汗，赶忙用手安抚着洛贾的身体，尽力将信息素全部释放出来，试图缓解洛贾的紧张。洛贾的鼻尖突然充斥满了烟草香，之前一直淡薄的环绕在自己周围却并没有在意，此时才意识到似乎是从身上人本身上散发出来的。但他根本就不是这个世界的人，不存在腺体也不会为信息素而动情。洛贾只觉得那味道浓郁得呛人，配上灼热的自己仿佛二人在空气中燃烧了起来。  
查尔斯没想到自己放出的信息素让洛贾更紧张了，下体顿时疼得不敢动了，二人就这样僵持着。查尔斯看洛贾闭上了眼睛，皱着眉毛，就一低头含上了他的阴茎。洛贾猛的睁开眼睛，前所未有的温热触感让他震惊的瞪向查尔斯。查尔斯没抬眼，认真的吞吐着他的下体，长长的睫毛如同羽扇般垂下，小麦色的鼻尖上滚落下汗珠，竟然显得还有些深情。疼痛和快感夹击着洛贾，让他混乱而不知所措，渐渐的快感盖过了痛觉，他逐渐又泄出些呻吟来。  
查尔斯感觉小穴松动一点了，立刻缓缓抽动起来。被填满的充盈感虽然以前经历过一次，但还是陌生又恐怖，快感、痛苦、恐惧，洛贾感觉自己错乱得要疯了。查尔斯吐出洛贾的阴茎，看到洛贾的眼睛又盈满了泪水，不由无奈：“能不能别总是这副样子，搞得好像我技术很差劲一样。”  
他用力一顶，顶出一声闷哼来，随后牢牢抓住洛贾的腰，速度越顶越快，变成狂风暴雨般的冲击。洛贾呜呜叫着，爽得瞳孔涣散，先前的痛觉已不值一提，只觉那肉棒插得他像海潮中的一叶小舟，颠簸身不由己又永无止境。查尔斯得意的笑，身下不停，用嘴将封住洛贾嘴的口球解了开来，扔在一旁。  
洛贾已无力去思考复仇的事，张口就是细碎的呻吟，呜咽中带着沙哑，查尔斯听得更加兴奋，一下比一下操得凶狠。突然查尔斯顶到了之前手指压过的那个点，洛贾一颤，叫出声来：“啊！”  
“这里是吗？”查尔斯笑着亲了亲洛贾的嘴唇，开始一个劲的对着那个点冲刺，碾压过去又磨回来，爽得洛贾只觉大脑都要麻了。  
“啊！不要那里……停下来！”洛贾哭叫着，摇头无力的扭动腰肢，却始终无法从查尔斯的大手中逃出去，“啊……啊啊……不要……不要了，好难受……”  
“难受？”查尔斯又揉起洛贾的乳头，恶劣的给他更多刺激，“不是舒服吗？”  
“出去……”  
“颤抖得这么厉害还叫我出去……”查尔斯大力抽插着，交合处啪啪有声，带得一片黏糊，“出不去啊，洛贾你的小穴好紧，又紧又会吸，还会出水……”  
“啊啊……”洛贾被他顶得呜咽，满面通红，羞愤难当。  
查尔斯用力顶着，磨着他的敏感点，上身伸了去舔他的脖颈，侧头舔到他后颈，洛贾喘息中只觉得这烟草味要种到自己身体里了。查尔斯用牙轻轻的磨着洛贾的后颈：“洛贾……你好棒，给我吧……我不想要别人上你了，和我在一起吧。”  
“唔……杀了你……”洛贾哭着说。  
查尔斯轻笑一声，狠狠的咬上他的后颈，用力得让洛贾错以为自己被咬下了一块肉来。烟草味更加浓郁了，洛贾疼得颤抖，查尔斯下体一下下冲撞着他，很快又让他的注意力涣散起来。  
“啊……啊……”  
查尔斯看着被自己顶得一晃一晃的美人，黑色长发散在枕上，肌肤像个粉红的水蜜桃，半阖的金眸水光潋滟，宝石般光晕朦胧。他是食髓知味了，只觉得这家伙真是该死的妖精，怎么操也操不够，最好锁在身边谁都不给看，就永远做下去，听他的叫声。  
查尔斯不知疲倦的从下午一直做到了半夜，中间洛贾昏迷过去了一次，又在顶弄中醒来。他已经叫不出声了，浑身无力，只能软软的承受，偶尔漏出一两声低吟。他的后穴里满满的全是查尔斯的浊精，在中途查尔斯成结了，但洛贾并没有他们的生理构造，查尔斯怎么顶也找不到洛贾的生殖腔。洛贾也因此平白多受了各种姿势的顶弄。最后查尔斯将累得睡着的洛贾抱进浴缸，清洗中没忍住又插了进去，又来了一次才把他清理干净放上床安睡。  
洛贾不知道自己昏睡了多久，他做了一个很长的梦，梦里他在杰克的花园里，杰克喝着茶，微笑着坐在桌边，桌上是写到一半的诗集。他和荒百妄坐在石凳上，一边训斥荒百妄一边为他上药，荒百妄毛绒绒的脑袋垂的很低，像只委屈的大型犬。洛贾一边笑，回头望向杰克，他的金发和他想象中的一样灿烂，像炫目的白金阳光。但他知道这是梦，他这辈子只会做清醒梦，因此悲伤像胸中的气球，飘飘荡荡又胀人，让他鼻酸。  
“别哭……”昏睡中似乎有谁把他的眼泪舔去，抚摸他皱起的眉头。  
他无意识的喃喃：“荒百妄……别闹……”  
手离开了。  
“唔！”洛贾的脖颈被咬了一口，他痛得清醒，睁开眼。  
他被查尔斯紧紧抱在怀里，头按在胸膛上，手上的铁链倒是不见了，磨破皮的地方还凉凉的被涂了些药膏。洛贾推了两下查尔斯，但浑身酸软无力，简直就是小猫撒娇的抓挠。  
“荒百妄是谁？”查尔斯盯着他。  
“跟你没关系，强奸犯。”洛贾虚弱的瞪他。  
查尔斯嗤笑：“强奸犯吗？我已经标记你了，你以后就是我的伴侣了。真没想到会在达瓦星遇到另一半。虽然我有婚约者，但之后我会回家族取消婚约的，你放心吧。”  
“标记？”洛贾瞳孔一缩。  
“是啊，”查尔斯又按住他舔了舔他的脖颈，“昨天那么用力你的腺体肯定已经被我咬破了。”  
后颈？  
洛贾默不作声，寻思着应该是自己的生理构造和他们的不同，毕竟自己从未听说什么人的后颈有腺体。腺体被咬破就是被标记，标记了就是伴侣……这个世界的规则也太恐怖了。  
查尔斯满意的闻着怀中这个人沾染满的自己的气息，因为过于浓郁根本没注意到到底是标记成功后对方散发出的味道，还是单纯的因为激烈的性爱而粘连在对方身上的气味。  
洛贾沉默了一会后问他：“你有石头吗？”  
查尔斯一愣：“石头？”他思索了一下，露出了一个恍然大悟的惊喜表情，翻下床在一个行李箱中翻找。  
洛贾无力的躺着一动不动，懒得解开他的误解了。  
那查尔斯找到了什么，回来将一枚镶嵌着黑色宝石的指环小心翼翼的放在洛贾的手心里，蹲着露出一个傻笑。  
洛贾拿起那枚指环，他的手指还有些抖，将那枚指环戴在了左手的大拇指上。  
查尔斯皱眉：“不是那里……”  
洛贾的左臂怪异的扭曲，伸向空中的一个点。他侧躺着，看着查尔斯，张口吐出的却是嗡鸣的、从未听过却能理解其中含义的陌生语言：【黑曜石。】  
查尔斯惊讶的看到空气中扭曲聚集出了一个陌生的黑色皮肤的男人，他就那样凭空出现在房间里，服饰怪异，眼窝空空，行走到洛贾的后方。  
查尔斯混乱而愤怒，他站起来呵斥：“你是谁？！知道自己闯进来的是谁的地方吗！”  
那个黑皮肤的人没有理会他，恭敬的看着洛贾。  
他说：【请下令，共鸣者。】  
洛贾闭上眼睛，声音沙哑疲倦：【那些疯人行走，土地便被毒害，再不生花草。我说，当折去他们的双腿。】  
那黑皮肤的人向查尔斯走来，手中出现了一柄巨大的铁锤，查尔斯恐慌起来，翻找着，抽出一根棒球棍来，大喝着向那人砸去。那人诡异的闪现了一瞬，棒球棍从他的位置掠过，却好像根本没碰到他。查尔斯愣在原地，不信邪的又挥起一棒，猛力击去。  
黑皮肤的人无动于衷，也举起了手中的铁锤，球棒穿过他的身体，铁锤重击在查尔斯腿上。  
“啊！”查尔斯发出一声惨叫，倒在地上，眼见左腿小腿弯折，白骨突出血肉，赤裸裸的暴露在空气里。他不敢置信，剧痛让他惨叫连连，那黑皮肤的人又举起铁锤，将他的右腿也锤断了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊”他叫着，两手并用的往后爬。  
洛贾依旧闭合着眼睛，一下动弹都没施舍给他。他躺着，声音平静，再度开口：【那些疯人挥舞镣铐，活人便做走尸，再不见微笑。我说，当断去他们的双臂。】  
那黑皮肤的人手中的铁锤忽又变作长刀，再次向查尔斯走来。查尔斯明白了什么，他恳求：“洛贾……洛贾！别这样行不行！是我不对，我不应该强迫你，让这家伙停下来好吗！”  
“……”洛贾默不做声，那人砍下了查尔斯的双臂。  
查尔斯倒在血泊里，痛得大叫，惊恐的看到洛贾第三次张开了口。  
【那些疯人袒露凶器，飞鸟即做囚狗，白羽伏地溃烂。我说，当毁去他们的权柄。】  
那黑皮肤的人又逼近他，查尔斯状若疯癫，狂喊着：“他妈的，有种你杀了我啊！我告诉你洛贾，我不仅要操你这次，我以后还要操你！操死你！你就该被我操死在床上！我……”  
刀起刀落，查尔斯胯间一痛，两眼一黑，失去了知觉。

房间里安静了起来，弥散着浓烈的血腥味和烟草味。洛贾睁开眼睛，动了几下，滚下床砸在地上。他微弱的叹息一声，道：“帮我穿好衣服，抱我离开这里。”  
那黑皮肤的人扶他起来，翻出衣物给他穿上。洛贾不敢低头，身上遍布的红痕青紫太刺目，查尔斯过大的衣物将他的身体松松垮垮的掩盖好，他便被黑曜石抱起来，走出房间。  
刚才从房间里那个穴里汲取的能量撑不了多久，那个穴太小了，黑曜石怕是很快就会消散。但从进来时登记的那个女人来看，人员的出入是在掌控下的，那肯定不能和黑曜石从正门出去了。他指了指走廊的窗户，示意黑曜石打破它，二人便从十一层一跃而下，落在地面上。  
这一跃黑曜石的身形已经消散了不少，他们落在了花园的灌木丛里，洛贾茫然不知该去哪里，就随便给黑曜石指了个树多荒芜的方向，在他走路的颠簸中沉沉睡去了。


	2. 第二个攻出现

洛贾又昏睡了很长时间，但这次他没有做梦，仅仅被混沌安和的黑暗包围。当他睁开眼睛时，并没有如自己预料的躺着某处丛林里，浑身沾满泥巴和杂草，虫子在头发间爬动。他看到雪白的天花板，这反而让他紧张起来。  
洛贾坐起身，身下是宽大的床铺，白净的被单和柔软的被子温和的包裹着他。墙上时钟滴答作响，显示是晚上六点，房间没有窗户，几面白墙光秃秃的，除了床以外唯一的家具就是床头柜了。简洁，简洁得有点过头了。洛贾低头检查自己，身上的衣服不知道何时已经被人换过，现在身上是合身又舒适的棉质t恤与长裤。身上的红痕已经基本消失，剩下的就是一些钝痛的咬痕，和后穴一样都被涂了药物，让他有点尴尬。拇指上的戒指不翼而飞，不知道是丢失了还是被人收走了。  
这作风不像那个混蛋花花公子，而且也很难想象如果被他抓住的话自己还能如此完好。但一切又不太像医院的作风，尤其是自己身上的T恤……印着巨大又幼稚的小黄鸭图案。他再次抬头，发现天花板的一个角上安着一个他没见过的黑色机器，正对着他。洛贾掀开被子，发现自己已经可以忍着不适行走了，便靠近去观察那机器。随着他的走进，机器也变化着角度，始终将头对着他，让他警惕起这是不是某种武器。  
“咯。”门毫无预兆的开了，走进来一名红发男子，相当苍白瘦弱，眼上蒙着眼罩，手持一根棍子，似乎是盲人。他的身后站着一名中年人，身着全黑的制服，毕恭毕敬，应当是管家一类的角色了。洛贾尝试去辨认那个叫做信息素的味道，只隐隐约约的闻到了一股不知名的花香。  
那红发男子掩面咳嗽了两声，好像知道他在哪里似的，对着他的方向说道：“醒了？身体感觉如何？”  
洛贾走向他，郑重的向他道谢：“谢谢您收留我，我已经好了很多了。”  
“不用谢我。”红发男挥了挥手，“我们好好谈谈吧。”  
那管家从门外搬进来一把椅子，他坐了下来，烈焰般燃烧的红发衬得他的皮肤惨白得愈加不自然。他抬头道：“斯坦集团的查尔斯。”  
洛贾瞪他。  
红发男人好像很高兴，他笑道：“斯坦集团的少爷查尔斯在星光酒店被人折断双腿、砍去双臂、残忍去势的新闻这几天可是登上了各大新闻网站，对这一事件的讨论在网络上可算是热火朝天哦。”  
“啊，是吗。”洛贾干笑两声，装作不经意的问道：“那个，说来我身上的戒指是你们拿走了吗？”  
红发男人如同根本没听到他的话一般，自顾自的往下说道：“其他也就算了，为什么会被去势呢？大家都说是情人被始乱终弃找上门来了。而那日据酒店记录有一个和查尔斯一同进入酒店，但最终却不知所终的beta。那个beta的名字，叫做洛贾。”  
“据工作人员的描述，是个有着罕见黑发和金瞳的年轻人，相貌相当好。然后——”  
他露出一个让洛贾毛骨悚然的笑容，上半身也向前倾了些：“我们在度假村捡到了破破烂烂、黏黏糊糊的你。”  
洛贾向后退了一步，咬牙压低了身形，摆出一副准备进攻的姿势。  
红发男又摆摆手，笑容一瞬间消失了，阴郁道：“别误会，看到那个泰迪吃瘪我开心得不得了，就是有点可惜你没有给他最后一下直接让他去地狱。”  
“你恨他？”洛贾依旧警惕。  
“我不喜欢那个总是在宴会上给我找麻烦的家伙。取笑我的眼睛，取笑我的头发，取笑我的身材，取笑我的疾病，像只烦人的鹦鹉。我会捡你回来也仅仅是因为好奇是什么胆大包天的人敢引起这样的骚动。真是人不可貌相啊，谁能想到能够利落血腥的切下别人肢体的犯人居然会被操得虚弱到晕倒在泥巴里呢？”  
洛贾不快的皱眉。眼前这个红发男的口无遮拦也让他觉得很烦。  
“有人帮你吧？”红发男的面孔正对着洛贾，“实在难以想象你能够做到那些。就算是要断掉一个beta的四肢也是个体力活，更何况查尔斯是个军校毕业的alpha。虽然成绩不怎么理想。”  
“秘密。”  
“秘密啊。”红发男笑了。“那我们来聊聊你的身份问题。你是从哪里来的？”  
洛贾呼吸一滞。  
“没有你出入这个星球的记录，也没有你在这个星球上出生成长的记录。联邦中你的记录什么都没有。好像凭空出现在这里的一样。”红发男从椅子上半站起来，向他探去，“洛贾，你是谁？”  
洛贾看向自己的手心。他当然清楚他是谁。但来这里的原因……  
他想起那股剧痛。  
啊啊，不对劲。  
明明自己是寻死的，但来到这里后为何又这么积极的思考着计划，还从查尔斯那里逃离，简直就像自己还想活下去一样。  
“不要忘记我。”他记得自己在濒死之际向荒百妄喊出的是这几个字。那孩子之后会比他更痛苦的活下去吧。明明克制了那么久，这不是还是暴露了自己是个自私的家伙吗。  
“哈哈。”  
你这不是还是想要活下去吗，你这白痴。绝望后到了新世界就以为会有不同吗？但现在看来混蛋可不比华拉查斯少啊。  
他抬头，红发男安静的等待着他的回答，并无动作。  
“打算再看一看这世界再去死的人。”  
红发男沉默了一会，微笑道：“那到时候我可以提供自杀服务，保证无痛。”  
“少爷……”一旁的管家好像在提醒什么。  
红发男漫不经心：“马上就去。洛贾，你可以在这里住到身体完全恢复，之后的去向随你。需要伪造身份的话可以和我的管家说，我这里是绝对安全的，查尔斯不会追过来。”  
“谢谢。”  
红发男向他伸出一只手：“巫风苇。”  
洛贾握住他的手，男人的手十分冰凉：“洛贾。你的姓氏和我的一个朋友的一样。”  
“是吗。”巫风苇站起身，用长棍敲打着地面出去了。  
管家也随之离开，带上了房门，椅子倒留在了原地，没有带走。洛贾重新倒上床，看着天花板发呆。

“叩。叩。”导盲棍敲打着地面。  
“少爷，台阶。”管家恭顺又小心。  
巫风苇停下，火红的卷发在建筑的阴影里燃烧。他突然道：“亚文提，他和我一样。”  
“少爷……”亚文提叹息。  
巫风苇敲打着地面，又继续向前走去。  
“叩。”  
“叩。”  
“叩……”

洛贾在巫风苇这里住了三天，管家亚文提帮忙为他做了一个假身份，还提议剪短他的头发。  
“头发就算了，谢谢你。”洛贾坐在床边，摆弄那张身份卡。  
身份卡上的他样貌被做了点轻微的修改，让他看起来不起眼些，眼眸也换成了黑色，以后他出门时便需要带上黑色的美瞳了。  
杀人犯的眼睛。  
他没来由的想起很久以前一个老师对他的评价。很多人都恐惧他这样的眼睛，遮住了也好。  
身份卡上印着洛尔两个字，是19岁的达瓦星原住民，父母双亡，举目无亲。因为贫穷既没有上学也没有去过医院，生活在贫民窟里，饿晕在街上被好心的巫家少爷捡回来。  
这设定还真是有够惨的。洛贾在心理嘀咕 ，但也没太多感触，毕竟自己真实的身世也与此类似。  
“这里黑色头发的人很少吗？到现在我还没见过其他同发色的人。”洛贾询问正在铺被子的管家。  
管家亚文提动作很麻利，一下就铺得整整齐齐：“黑色头发的人虽然不多，但人数也不算特别少。主要是聚居在离这里有一定距离的联邦另一端，因为多omega所以族群受到了严格的保护。”  
Omega？洛贾迟疑了一下，道：“我因为之前失忆过所以忘了很多东西，Omega是什么？”  
亚文提没太大反应，拉了条椅子坐在洛贾旁边：“除了男女这二种性别，另有omega、beta、alpha这三种性别。其中omega身体多较为瘦弱，神经敏感，擅长艺术和文学领域，且生育能力强，下一代中omega和alpha的出生率高。Alpha则多身体强壮，擅长行军作战，战斗相关，商业领域也有很大的影响力。这二种性别会散发信息素，每个人的信息素味道不同，且有发情期，一旦发情就会失去理智，除非使用抑制剂就只能通过交合缓解，否则会极度痛苦，独处的情况下严重的还会有脱水死亡的危险。”  
“所有人的后颈有一个腺体，只要被咬破注入信息素即为标记，标记后就算是伴侣了，需要到部门登记更改婚姻状态。要想解除标记只能让其他人来再次咬破腺体进行覆盖，抹除上一个人的信息素。”  
洛贾皱眉，忍不住摸了摸自己的后颈。“被强迫的情况下呢？”  
亚文提看了他一眼：“可以去部门申请人工消除标记，但要提交证明材料，程序比较繁复。”  
……肯定又是和稀泥作风了。  
“beta呢？”  
“beta的性欲相对其他两性淡薄很多，也不存在发情期，不会散发信息素。男女都可以生育，都具有腺体，就是不论男女生育成功率都比较低。”  
“明白了，谢谢你。巫风苇在家里吗？这么多天我已经恢复了，我想差不多也该离开了，想和他道别。”  
“少爷他……还在外出办事。”

“叩。叩。”  
白净的病房相当宽阔，各种仪器小心翼翼的记录着查尔斯的身体状况，安安静静的在屏幕上跳动数字。查尔斯躺在病床上，手术后麻醉效果正在逐渐失效，各个地方的疼痛向他袭来，正是心情烦躁的时候。格拉一声，病房的门被打开了，火红头发的男人手持长棍敲打着地面迈步进来。  
查尔斯脸臭得很，白发乱糟糟的：“死瞎子，滚出去。”  
巫风苇撑着长棍，也不走近：“查尔斯少爷对于探望的友人就是这个态度吗？”  
查尔斯冷笑：“什么时候成友人了。你这家伙只是想看我笑话吧。放你进来的下人今天也可以辞退了。”  
巫风苇愉快的微笑：“对于我看不到眼前的这一光景，我确实感到十分惋惜。不过原因不是这个。周围的人可都在议论纷纷，什么样的人物可以把大少爷您变成这个样子，我当然也很好奇。”所以过来了。  
查尔斯一想起这件事就咬牙切齿，从小到大他都是顺风顺水的，哪里遭受过这种羞辱，哪怕他看上的有人不愿意，最后也都乖乖从了。他一向狂妄，被断去四肢削去那话也没浇灭他多少气焰，反而生出股执念，非得要把洛贾操到服不可。  
他想起洛贾高潮时颤抖的身体和迷茫的眼神，不由舔了舔嘴唇。  
不过洛贾的能力过于诡异，他不敢轻举妄动，须得好好调查清楚才敢展开行动。目前也就是派了各路人手四处寻找洛贾的下落，但始终找不到洛贾的影子。  
这些东西怎么可能告诉眼前的这个人，查尔斯哼了一声，恶声道：“要消遣找别人，滚出去。”  
巫风苇不为所动：“洛贾，黑头发的beta。”  
“查的挺快……”  
“这么大个事，可不是我查的，热心群众们已经把这信息扒出来在网上传得人尽皆知了。但实在难以想象监控里的那个人可以把你变成这样，而且现场也没有犯案的凶器留下，有其他人协助吧？你为什么连警方都不告诉那个人是谁呢？”  
查尔斯骂：“干你屁事。”这要怎么说啊，凭空多出来一个人？还不把自己当疯子。  
查尔斯看到巫风苇从口袋里摸出一个东西，眼睛直了。  
是自己送给洛贾的戒指。  
他奋力从床上坐起来，伤口疼得他龇牙咧嘴。查尔斯大吼道：“拿过来！”  
“凭什么呢？”巫风苇将那指环在指尖转了转，一把握住放回口袋里。  
“你从哪里拿到的这个！”查尔斯瞪着他，喘着粗气，身边的仪器开始发出异响，几个下人匆匆忙忙的从外面跑进来。  
巫风苇笑得开心，查尔斯越生气他就越开心：“啊不知道呢，哪里呢？”  
“巫风苇——”查尔斯气的掀被子就想下床，下人们吓得纷纷拦住他。  
“少爷，您不能动，一会伤着了我们担不起啊！”  
“滚开！”  
“巫少爷您别逗我们家少爷了——”下人欲哭无泪，查尔斯骂骂咧咧：“谁被他逗呢！”  
巫风苇听够了闹剧，满意了，用长棍心情舒畅的敲了敲地面：“你们出去。我和你们少爷聊天。”  
查尔斯气呼呼的瞪他，下人们依次退了出去，小心的带上了门。病房里安静了起来，巫风苇走近了一些，道：“想知道这个戒指怎么到我手里的，就老老实实把那天发生的事情一五一十的告诉我。”  
查尔斯表情古怪：“你为什么对他的事情这么在意？你见到他了？”  
巫风苇挑眉：“别误会，我只是好奇这个案件。”  
查尔斯不快：“你见到他了。”真想把那家伙锁到所有人都找不到的地方去——  
巫风苇被他说得起了点兴趣：“你这态度不像是想报仇啊，真的是你情人？被打成这样还喜欢他？”  
查尔斯隐隐约约流露出一些自豪来：“我标记他了。”是我伴侣。  
巫风苇差点没忍住就要翻一个白眼了——虽然他没眼球可翻。这群少爷恶霸就是这点让他作呕，一个两个都像泰迪一样，成天想着性交。虽然他自己也是alpha，但自诩在情欲管理上做的极好，也很注意发情期的药物注射，一次事故都没出过。查尔斯嘲笑他压抑自己的天性，是没人要的处男废A，巫风苇倒觉得他们是不知廉耻的野兽，比猪狗还下贱。  
而且洛贾身上并没有被标记后对方留下的信息素气息，巫风苇思索了下，决定先不把这点说出来刺激他了。他敲了敲地面，道：“所以，你强奸了他后被他打成这个样子的。有人协助吗？”  
查尔斯蔫下来了：“我不知道那个算不算人……”他将被攻击的过程简单的说了说，巫风苇若有所思。  
这可是闻所未闻的攻击方式。听起来像是召唤一般，但是召唤这种东西一向都只存在于文学创作中，现实中可一个实例也没有。  
他不自觉的轻敲着地面。  
一开始遭受侵犯的时候洛贾没有使用能力，那说明这个能力是有限制的。洛贾向查尔斯索要“石头”，宝石应该是能力使用的条件之一，而“人形生物根据洛贾的指令进行攻击”，那语言应该也是条件。所以一开始无法开口、又没有宝石的洛贾就是个普通beta。  
巫风苇咧开嘴笑了。太有意思了。  
查尔斯催促他：“现在可以告诉我了吧？你从哪里找到的那枚戒指？是不是见到他了？我可警告你不许对他出手啊。”  
巫风苇的笑容消失，阴郁起来：“啊啊，见到过。从他手上褪下来的。”  
查尔斯狂喜，但随之又冷静下来，意识到了什么。他问：“你要什么？什么都行，我和你换。”  
巫风苇转身就走：“他对我有用。多谢你的情报了。”  
“巫风苇！”查尔斯气得破口大骂，“你他妈给我回来！”  
“妈的你们巫家备选omega那么多，别抢我的啊！”  
“巫风苇！”  
巫风苇走得飞快，好像目能视物一般，导盲棒叩叩响，头也不回的离开了查尔斯的病房。两家实力势均力敌，下人们也不敢阻拦，放他走了。  
查尔斯只觉头都要气炸了，大吼一声：“外面的废物呢！给我拿光脑来！”  
下人们又屁滚尿流的冲进来。  
查尔斯气呼呼的打开光脑：“喂？爸……”


	3. Chapter 3

巫风苇回到家中，便在客厅遇到了等待的洛贾。洛贾已经换成了外出的衣服，黑衣黑裤黑色帽子，就差想把低调贴在脑门上了。亚文提是不太赞同他的选择的，黑色没让他低调，反而让他看起来更凌厉了，在这个懒洋洋的度假星球有些显眼。但洛贾拒绝听从他的建议，穿上什么印花沙滩裤和色彩鲜艳的外套，扮成轻浮的度假者的主意让他倒胃口。  
巫风苇在他的身边坐下，将指环扔给他：“之前忘记还你了。”  
洛贾接住，直接戴在拇指上，转念一想，又问：“有绳子吗？”  
亚文提取了根黑绳，洛贾将戒指穿起来，戴在脖子上，再妥帖的藏在衣服里。  
巫风苇问：“听亚文提说你想离开，身体已经完全恢复了？”  
洛贾点头：“没有任何问题了。这些天多谢你们的照顾，我也不好意思赖更久了。”  
“有想好去哪里吗？”  
“随走随看吧。失忆后我对什么东西都觉得新鲜。我有手有脚的也不怕饿死，找个送东西什么的杂活都行，一边做点短期的活，一边到处走走。”  
巫风苇点头，然后又摇头：“恐怕不行。查尔斯在到处找你。”  
洛贾惊讶：“他还没死啊？”  
死？“断掉的用手术重新接上就可以了。”  
洛贾吃惊，这个世界的医疗水平远超自己的时代，一般人断肢居然已经可以通过医学重新接上了，在华拉查斯一个人哪怕只是断掉一只手臂，不及时止血救治的话也是很可能会死亡的。除了医学水平，看来alpha的身体素质也远超自己想象。  
本想留着他在血泊中痛苦的死去的，这样看来不如直接了断的一刀切下他的头颅……  
洛贾丝毫没有自己正在思考的事情有多么骇人的自觉，思维模式依旧停留在战争时期。  
巫风苇耐心的等待了一会，听到他说道：“那能拜托你们把我身份卡的头发改成金色吗？我以后戴个假发。”  
“恐怕不够。你的面孔在酒店的监控中被记录下来了，就算改变了发色，只要你一进入公共区域，很快就会被识别出来的。”  
烦人。  
巫风苇微微一笑，逐渐暴露出自己的目的：“查尔斯他们现在虽然在到处找你，但他并没有将你做到这一切的方法公布出来，现在众说纷纭，都在猜测案件的详细过程。大部分人怀疑你有帮手。”  
“我刚刚去找过查尔斯，套出来了一些有趣的东西。那个能力，应该叫召唤？”  
洛贾像只受惊的黑猫，向后弓起身子。  
“别激动，我没有恶意。只是对你的能力有点感兴趣。”  
洛贾一动不动，过去对他能力感兴趣的家伙做出来的事情大部分都不能叫人事。  
“按我的推测，你的能力是有限制的，一个是需要宝石，一个是需要语言，对吗？我将指环还给你，也没有限制你的自由，应该足够表明我没有恶意了吧？如果你想离开的话完全可以直接走出去。但现在查尔斯布下天罗地网，你那样对他，他肯定不会善罢甘休的。留在我身边为我做事的话，以我家族的势力完全可以保下你一个人。”  
洛贾有点迟疑了，巫风苇乘胜追击，语气温柔而富有欺骗性：“你的能力若是被废弃我觉得将是十分可惜的事情，你拥有这么强大的能力，若是用在正途上不是会帮助到很多人吗？”  
“我累了。”洛贾颓丧的倒在沙发上，不想看巫风苇。  
“我不会逼你……虽然不知道你经历过什么，累的话可以好好休息，慢慢来，慢慢的一步步做正确的事。”巫风苇劝诱。  
“……”  
“这样吧。”巫风苇掏出一个像耳机的物品，在他眼前晃了晃，“还是得有些实质的，不然我也看起来像个贩卖语言的骗子。这个是新型的遮掩器。”  
“可以改变一个人在视觉上的相貌。”  
洛贾立刻看向了他手中那个不起眼的黑色小耳机。  
上钩了。巫风苇露出微笑：“因为是最新的科技，还在测试中，即使投入使用也只会被批准在军方内使用，因此可是相当昂贵的东西。”  
“洛贾，用你自己来换吧。”  
“我……”  
“我不要求你做什么过分的事，做我的保镖就行了。三个月，三个月后这个遮掩器的使用权就完全归你了。你所召唤出来的那个人物也可以光明正大的呆在身边，我会对外宣称我雇佣了两名佣兵。如何？”  
洛贾紧紧的看着他手里的小机械，嘴里却开口嘲讽道：“明明是想据我为己所用，却冠冕堂皇的说些什么‘用于正道’，有点厚颜无耻啊巫先生。”  
“为我所用，就是用于正道。”巫风苇气定神闲的坐着，信息素的花香在那一刻显得馥郁又高傲，洛贾从这个瞎子身上看出来一些骄傲。  
“成交。恕我冒昧，巫先生是做什么的？”  
“军队运输。”巫风苇将耳机放进洛贾的手心里。

“少爷，老爷来了。”  
头发花白的中年人大步走进病房，方脸加上粗厚的眉毛让他的面孔格外有分量，不怒自威。他脚步稳健的走到查尔斯病床边，打量自己的儿子。  
“爸！”查尔斯看到父亲，立刻坐直了腰板。  
“看起来恢复得不错，你说你知道那个人的下落了？”威伯尔哼了一声。一方面他为自己儿子被情人（查尔斯自称）折磨成这样感到耻辱，一方面又忍不住担心自己的儿子。他知道自己儿子的德行，以前看在他偷偷摸摸的做，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，但这次闹得实在太大了，他不得不管。不论查尔斯做了什么，他觉得儿子遭到这样的暴力对方都实在是罪不可遏，得原样还回去才能解愤。但看着查尔斯为他求情的份上，找到后就交给查尔斯处置好了。  
“巫风苇刚刚来看我的笑话，说了洛贾就在他那里！”  
“口说无凭，你找人确认过了吗？和巫家作对不是小事。”  
查尔斯愤愤：“就在他那，我给洛贾的指环在他手里。”  
“指环？”威伯尔眯起眼睛，有些不快，“你把你母亲的遗物送给那个人了？”  
查尔斯出乎他的意料没有瑟缩，大声道：“是。”  
威伯尔看着他的眼睛，好像在看一个全新的人。他的神色是坦荡的，让威伯尔意识到这次的事件和他想的可能还有点不一样。一直以来查尔斯虽然胡闹，但是总体还是很听他的话，接受了家族的各种安排，对安排的婚约也没有异议，所以他默认了儿子抢在结婚前鬼混。儿子也点到即止，没弄出什么乱子。  
他隐隐警告儿子：“凯格家族已经知道这次事件了，赛提娅小姐很生气，吵着要和你解除婚约。你老实点，别想些有的没的，抓到人处理完后就跟我一起去给人道歉。”  
“我不去，解除吧。”查尔斯昂着头，眼睛发亮，“我标记他了。”  
威伯尔额头青筋跳动，他深吸一口气，揉了揉太阳穴：“别胡来，找到他后带他去做强制消除。”  
查尔斯梗着脖子：“不去！我不想和那个什么beta大小姐结婚了！”  
“别一口一个beta，凯格家族的这个大小姐可是下任家主，在上次战争中战功不少，人气高涨，马上要准备竞选议员的！运气好日后甚至有可能像她的曾祖父一样成为总统，我们两家以前为你们定下的婚约可不能轻易废弃。你不是和那个洛贾才第一次见面吗？怎么把你迷成这个样子的……”  
“一见钟情不可以吗。”  
威伯尔露出一副受不了他的表情。  
他冷冷道：“我会去和巫家交涉，把人带回来。将你所遭受的奉还。但是没用的幻想就到此为止吧。”  
威伯尔转身走出病房，查尔斯不甘的砸了下床垫。

巫风苇一行人走在前往训练场的路上，两旁树木郁郁葱葱，十分阴凉。巫风苇的特制光脑响了一声，他摸着手臂上光脑浮现的盲文，露出个轻蔑的笑。他道：“亚文提，明日将会客室好好收拾一下，有客人来。洛贾，明日能麻烦你呆在自己的房间里，不要到处走动吗？”  
“好。”洛贾点头，不多问。  
巫风苇很喜欢这样的洛贾，没有废话，不问问题，安静又养眼，还可以防身。  
巫风苇接受的运输任务是在十日后，今日众人来训练场测试一下洛贾的能力。虽然洛贾有些抵触，但以“不充分了解，就无法发出正确指令”为由说服了。  
训练场很宽阔，巫风苇激活了十个训练用机器人，问洛贾：“你趁手的武器是什么？先让亚文提看看你自己的肉体能力。”  
“刀。”  
亚文提取了把刀给他，洛贾抛了抛，比自己以前用的轻薄很多，但是坚固锋锐有韧性，是把好刀。  
“我开启攻击模式，你尝试击倒它。”巫风苇和亚文提进入安全的观看区域，对机器人发送攻击指令。  
洛贾吐了口气，活动手指，握上刀柄。有一段时间没握过武器了，他有点兴奋，凝神观察机器人的动作。  
机器人的指示灯转绿，立刻转动头部锁定了目标，手持量产铁棍一步步向他走来。洛贾立刀身前严阵以待，只见那机器人猛地一个箭步，铁棍斜劈，直击胸腹门户。洛贾向后晃了一步，待棍尖已落，右脚提脚踩去，当的一声将那棍尖踏在地上。眼见那机器人要发力抽回，他上身向前一倾，手中大刀明晃晃的刺向机器人面孔，逼得它松了手向后退避。  
洛贾乘胜追击，继续向前一步，脚下将铁棍向旁踢开，又两刀急急斩向机器人，逼迫得它进一步后退，彻底断了取回武器的机会。那机器人不死心，瞄准机会在他下一次劈砍时抬手向洛贾的右臂架去，洛贾眼见它要欺身给自己肚腹一拳，腰身一拧，整个人向右顺势一转避过。机器人的后颈便此暴露于眼前，洛贾挥手下击，重重砍向它的后颈。  
当啷一声，机器人倒地，检测受到了致命攻击，不再动弹，绿灯转红。  
洛贾拎刀站直，看向巫风苇：“可以吗？”  
巫风苇只听见极快的砰砰当啷几声，探寻的转向亚文提。亚文提笑道：“很不错，洛贾已经砍中机器人的后颈让它倒下了。”  
巫风苇喜：“好！”  
他又问洛贾：“需要休息吗？”  
“不用。”  
“那我们来试试你的那个能力。十个机器人可以吗？”  
“可以。”洛贾道。  
巫风苇发出攻击指令，机器人的红灯依次转绿。训练场上因执念诞生的穴虽然都不算大，但数量挺多，洛贾用指尖触碰其中两个汲取能量，道：【黑曜石】  
亚文提惊愕的看着场地中凭空扭曲出了一个黑色的人形，立在洛贾身旁。那些机器人锁定了目标，一齐朝他冲来，洛贾一边向后退去，用刀格架着先头几个的攻击，一边道：【人皮骨肉花瓣般易碎娇柔，钢铁石器磨损也身形不灭，行走的铁石未免太过狡猾。我友，愤愤啊，削它们做飞屑永受践。】  
黑曜石动了，手中延展出黑色长刀，他因无热量被机器人无视，在机器人群中嚯嚯挥舞起刀来，速度快得留下一片残影。亚文提愕得不由张开嘴来，只见那些机器人都停止了动作四下散落开，在黑色人影一次次的挥刀中被裁切、削薄、粉碎，那人影如同狂舞的粉碎机刀片，风暴般将机器人们搅碎！  
洛贾捂着口鼻，闭着眼睛，长发在劲风中乱舞。很快那些机器人就如他所说，变为飞扬的铁屑，场地中灰雾朦胧云涌，在黑曜石停止动作后落向地面，化作一地黑色的粉尘。  
“怎么样？”巫风苇茫然的问道。  
亚文提声音颤抖：  
“少爷……机器人变成铁屑了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然很想快点开车，但是不把剧情走得合情合理一点我就不舒服……我尽快让车车出现


	4. 让我相信你

确认了洛贾不仅可用，还十分强大，巫风苇心满意足。亚文提被指使去处理事务，巫风苇邀他走到室外，时间没有过去多少，阳光刚滑翔过正午，散发着灼热的热度。巫风苇举着长棍，熟练的指向一个方向：“我知道那边树下的草坪不错。”  
他率先踏进草地里，向那颗巨大的梧桐树走去。  
这里对于梧桐似乎太热了。洛贾想着，跟上他。  
这颗梧桐十分巨大，茂密的树叶在风中摇晃，像绿色的云。从树下看过去只有一片摇晃的透彻嫩绿，轻轻的发出沙沙声。巫风苇丝毫没把自己身上的整洁装束当回事，用手摸了摸位置，便毫不客气的躺下来，甚至还在地上蹭了蹭。  
洛贾在他身边坐下，望着枝丫。  
巫风苇的双手枕在脑后，他嗅着身下青草汁液的味道，努力感觉着夏天。他神情放松，先前的那个老狐狸似乎从他身上褪去，展现出一个孩童来。  
他说：“洛贾，我们来做朋友吧。”  
洛贾仗着他看不见，十分直接的看着他的脸，揣测他的表情：“我对和陌生人做朋友没有兴趣。”  
“别这样嘛。”巫风苇轻笑，“和我做朋友好处很多的。”  
“为了好处做朋友的叫朋友吗。”  
“不叫吗。”  
“不叫。”  
“两个人总比一个人好吧。”  
“我更习惯一个人。”  
洛贾看到巫风苇不笑了。眼罩依旧严严实实的遮着他的眼睛，但洛贾能想象出他的眼睛来。应该是出神的看着上方。  
“别习惯那种事。”  
洛贾也躺了下来，看了绿色的穹顶一会，闭上眼睛，黑发杂乱的绕在草间。孤独已经渗进他的骨头，是他的半身。他凝神去想绿色。绿色让他想到杰克。一切让他觉得美好的都让他想到杰克。温热的空气在周围流动，野草的边缘挠得他痒痒的。这种环境他不是很想说话，比较想睡觉。  
你的心防太高了。巫风苇没把这句说出声。他知道自己也是。他是想要了解洛贾的，一方面对他有种像对其他下属一样的掌控欲，一方面洛贾沉默的抗拒让闲着无聊的他想试着突破一下。他想着要怎么打开话题，洛贾的氛围让人感觉不太适合问他的过去。  
“你有什么特征可以让我知道并辨认你吗？我看不见，如果在无声的环境下有什么分辨出你的办法就好了。”  
巫风苇听到他沉默了一会，细碎的悉索声响起，他惊觉自己的手触到了一个人微凉的手腕。  
“这里，和其他人不同，有一根动脉长错了地方，太靠近皮肤了。”那几根手指引导着他去触摸，他像个小男孩一样陌生而迟疑的移动着手指，摸到了那片皮肤中略微鼓起的一点，跳动明显得惊心动魄，好像上面只罩了一层薄薄的皮。那血管在他指腹下跳动的那么用力，让他有种自己的心脏和洛贾的长在一起的错觉。  
巫风苇又去摸自己的，自己的那块地方是摸不到动脉的，深埋在骨头和筋下。  
那人想抽回手，他握住，说：“等一下，我记住这里。”  
他仔细的摸索着那里，记住那条动脉和它周围的形状。他手里的那只手开始微微出汗，但主人一声不吭。  
洛贾觉得时间久得到了恶作剧的程度，巫风苇才放开他。  
巫风苇一副什么都没发生的样子，轻松的笑着，火红的发色像要烫伤他一样。他指着自己的眼罩：“你想知道这底下什么样吗？”  
“没兴趣。”回答局促简短。  
“猜一猜。空的还是满的？”  
“……”  
巫风苇摸索着捉他的手，洛贾躲了两下，觉得很幼稚，又让他抓住了。巫风苇很高兴，将那只手放到自己眼睛上：“一只空的，一只满的。”  
洛贾不敢往下感觉，却被抓着往眼窝里压。他触电一般用力抽回来，巫风苇侧过头，笑道：“两边都看不见，左边被吃掉了。”  
洛贾坐起来，退到树根边，略微有点反胃。  
巫风苇不在意他的反应，也可能是想说故事太久了：“小时候被绑去威胁我父母，但是就算在摄像头前吃掉我一只眼睛也没让我父亲亲自出面，那家伙说我太可怜了，只吃我一只眼睛。但是另一只眼睛被划伤后太久没得到医治，最后就算保留在眼窝里也看不见了。”  
“……没办法治好吗？”  
“有一点兴趣了？”巫风苇的笑容在洛贾眼里越发不正常，“装义眼什么的也可以，但那天之后我就不太想看见了。很奇怪，只是少掉视力，我好像就被彻底当成了废物。除了亚文提，其他人都走了，连父亲的私生子都出现了，大言不惭的要把我赶出去。”  
“然后他们就都死掉了。”  
洛贾不想继续让他说下去了：“巫先生……”  
巫风苇安静了。  
这个瘦削的红发男人安静的时候看起来丝毫不具备攻击力，和洛贾不同，他的瘦是病态的。  
“我对你很好奇。我的身边正常人太多了。”  
“巫先生。”  
“你被捡回来的时候，我摸到了。你身上的伤疤，一共十二道。现在的医疗水平不可能留下那样的伤疤。你没有去医院，伤疤的位置也不对。”  
巫风苇听到洛贾站起来了。  
他现在脸上是什么表情？窘迫吗？  
洛贾转身要离去，身后的巫风苇躺在地上，玩笑般大声说：“洛贾，我们做朋友吧——”  
巫风苇听到青草被碾压，洛贾在走远。  
“我们会是朋友的。”他喃喃自语。

夜间水汽蒸腾，云聚翻涌，厚实如同冬日的棉被，沉沉低压在上空。洛贾在雷声中醒来，推开房门时，昏暗的天空差点让他误以为还没天亮。正当他打算回去睡个回笼觉，发现亚文提站在门前，吓了一跳。亚文提手中推着小餐车，向洛贾问好：“早上好，我想着你应该差不多起来了，就过来了。”  
“谢谢。”洛贾侧身让他进入房间内。  
亚文提推入足有三层的餐车，替他揭开一个个餐盖，今日的食物比以往的更加丰盛，让洛贾不由腹诽这么多的食物足以让自己吃上一整天。亚文提直起身，理了理领子，中年人清瘦的脸微笑起来，挤出一点褶子，依稀还可见当年的风采：“如同昨日少爷所说的，今日有极其重要的客人来访，还请尽量不要离开这个房间。”  
“好的。”洛贾往嘴里塞进一个汤包，口齿不清道。他现在才刚起床，一头长发乱蓬蓬的，眼神还有些呆，半睡半醒的神游，处在少有的毫无防备的状态，领口都要滑下肩膀了。明显是不打算外出的架势。  
这些天都是亚文提将早餐送来给他，一开始几次还有点局促不安，但现在洛贾已经完全习惯了。  
亚文提似乎丝毫不将他的形象放在心上，问道：“没有意外的话对方下午就会离去，少爷让我询问下你是否愿意晚上和他一起外出进餐？”  
进餐？  
洛贾不由蜷缩了下手指。眼神清明了起来。昨日的气氛着实有点古怪，鉴于他一来就遇到了查尔斯那样的人，此时不由疑神疑鬼、迟疑了起来。  
“好吧，”他还是说，“我下午会尝试下那个机器的。”  
亚文提微笑：“少爷一定会很高兴您的答复的。”他退出去，带上了房门。  
高兴吗……  
不论巫风苇是出于什么目的，总之想和自己拉近关系这一点是没错的。按这个世界的常理，要想将一个人困在身边，所谓的标记怎么看都是十分便利的手段，性别也不再是阻碍，自己非alpha的身份甚至让自己位于了以前的世界类似于女性的位置上。巫风苇最终目的可能和查尔斯是一致的，只是手段温和些，打算逐步推进。但也可能只是他多疑了。  
洛贾丝毫不知道，虽然巫风苇此时也没有明确理解他自身的想法，但日后却确实和查尔斯一样“目的一致”了。  
洛贾食用完早餐，简单梳洗了下，还是穿着苏醒那日的小黄鸭睡衣，因为无所事事，束了发在房间内对着墙打拳。他的身体比起一开始在培养所训练时弱太多了，他现在想尽自己所能再多养一些肌肉出来。打打停停，时间逐渐过午，其他仆人送了午餐过来。洛贾擦着脸上的汗，翻出亚文提给自己准备的衣物，正想出门去旁边的浴室，就听到外面似乎发生了什么，一片嘈杂混乱，似乎还有人在奔跑扭打。  
这是巫风苇和客人谈崩了？  
洛贾犹豫着是否应该出门，却听那些声音似乎离自己越来越近，人声也逐渐清晰起来。  
“滚开！别扯着我！”  
“少爷！这里是巫家……”  
“别管我，妈的老头子也没用，我现在就自己去把他找出来！喂，你们的客房我记得是这一片吧！”  
“查尔斯少爷请您不要乱来！”  
洛贾呼吸一滞，伸手就反锁了房门，快得自己做完了才反应过来。  
所以今天的客人就是查尔斯？他父亲也来了？他们见面是要谈什么？要把自己带走？听对话巫风苇是守诺保了自己，查尔斯发现未能如愿冲进来了……为什么查尔斯这么快就好像没事一样自由活动了？这个世界的科技这么发达吗？明明只要等到启程，自己离开这里做完任务，获得遮掩器的永久使用权就可以永远避开他了……  
洛贾捂住嘴，他想起查尔斯只感觉到恶心的反胃感。  
巫风苇呢？巫风苇失明了走不快……  
“洛贾！”  
开门声在附近不断响起，查尔斯一间一间快速的查看着客房，阻拦的仆人被踢翻在地上，眼看就要到洛贾的房间了。  
洛贾的手指发凉。  
他不想见到查尔斯。  
“洛贾！”  
最后一声近得好像在他耳边，他后退一步，开锁失败的滴滴声响起，门外突然安静了一瞬，旋即急促的敲门声响起：“洛贾？”  
冷静。你现在有石头，可以说话，完好无损，你可以再把他打废一次。那种事不会再发生的。  
洛贾吸了口气。  
“干什么。”  
喜悦在查尔斯的面孔上延展开来，他将脸贴在门上，用温柔得恐怖的声音说：“我后面想过了，是我不对，我不应该强迫你，你出来我们谈谈好吗？”  
这家伙疯了吗？  
一股复杂的情绪冲上洛贾的脑门，让他大脑空白，他终于忍不住问出他最大的疑惑：“为什么你没死？”  
查尔斯的声音听起来竟然还有些委屈：“我是alpha怎么会体质那么弱，芯片一检测到我体征异常就有人来急救了啊。为了来见你我还特意让他们加速疗程，昨天晚上肌肉生长都痒死我了。”  
“该死的alpha。”洛贾咬牙切齿的小声骂道。  
“洛贾，我标记了你，我会负起责任的，我发誓我以后不会强迫你，出来和我去登记吧。”查尔斯继续贴在门上温柔的劝说，周围的仆人们不清楚情况，只以为是少爷们之间的感情纠葛，倒也就没太多阻止了。  
查尔斯说的每一个字都在加剧洛贾的怒火，为他的狂妄，为他理所当然的态度，为他忽视自己对他的敌对行为，好像曾经失去四肢和下体也对他无甚影响一样。明明自己的厌恶已经表达得如此明确。  
“不想再被弄断四肢的话就给我滚。”  
“虽然这种热烈的感觉也不错，但是别害羞了，出来吧——”查尔斯以听到了一个玩笑的态度轻佻的说道。  
理性断裂了。  
查尔斯被突然踢开的房门撞倒，坐在地上痴痴的看着眼前怒火冲天的洛贾。  
啊。头发扎起来也不错。小黄鸭还挺可爱的。就是自己的信息素味道好像有点淡，之后得再加固几次。查尔斯想。  
但接下来发生的快得让他猝不及防。  
洛贾跨过他的腿，一拳将他的头击向地面。  
这是丝毫没留情的一拳，震得查尔斯发晕，他摇了摇头，打算说话，洛贾坐了下来，压着他，对着他的左脸，又是发狠的一拳。  
“咳、等等，洛贾、”  
一拳。  
查尔斯开始反击，试图将他翻下去，但很快失败了，洛贾虽然力气不大，但反应速度和应对招式水平高得超乎他的想象。他又挨了一拳。  
眩晕中他看到坐在自己身上的洛贾抿着唇，冷漠的眼中压抑着怒火，一言不发，一拳一拳的砸向自己。和那个晚上同样的姿势，但又如此不同。  
洛贾听到长棍敲地的声音了，但他眼下什么都不想理会，只想用两双手彻底的把这张脸打烂。  
“亚文提！”  
紧随其后的是个陌生中年人的声音：“查尔斯！”  
洛贾被架开了，他愤怒的向后肘击，听到一声闷哼，注意到是亚文提。  
“相信我们。”亚文提低声道。  
洛贾冷静了一些。他从查尔斯身上站起来，向后退去。查尔斯挨了他那么多拳已经被打得几乎面目全非，他只顾着瞄准他烦人的脸，其他地方倒是完好无损。  
陌生的中年人跑过来，几个保镖将意识模糊的查尔斯抬起，赶紧送去医治了。那方脸的中年人没马上离去，他打量着洛贾，从鼻子里喷气；“好一个脾气暴躁的妖精，我儿子不够，巫家少爷也被迷得团团转，真看不出来你哪里值得两颗小行星了。”   
洛贾冷笑：“是您儿子脑子有点问题，别推我身上。烦劳管好他别让他出来祸害人了。”  
“你打我儿子的账我会找你算的。既然你没有勾引他的意思，以后离他远点。”他嗅了嗅空气，突然笑道，“已经做了强制消除？哼，动作挺快，还算识相。”  
洛贾一怔，并不出声反驳。就这么让他误解也好，他不想暴露自己身体的特殊之处，引起什么麻烦。  
查尔斯一行人离开，巫风苇拄着长棍，没有说话。洛贾不担心他起疑心，捡到自己的他是最清楚自己不可能有时间去做强制消除的，但自己拥有那样匪夷所思的力量，只要将这一点异常解释为是自己用能力修复的就行了。说来自己的能力要是暴露了也同样很可能会被抓去研究……  
“抱歉打扰到你了，好好休息吧，傍晚我再过来。”巫风苇笑了笑，招了招手，准备和亚文提一起离开。  
洛贾看着他。  
“等等！”  
巫风苇回头。  
“我相信你们。”  
“接下来的三个月，拜托了。”  
他笑了。  
“彼此彼此，保镖先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘更新，最近心情不太好，不论是小说还是漫画，产出都明显下降了，暂时还是找不到原因，尝试用巧克力摆脱。


	5. 彼岸的阳光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼岸的阳光啊，我跪地向神恳求让你再度照耀于我。  
> 神一言不发。

大雨在午后终于坠落，声势浩大得仿佛整个世界都在嚎哭。洛贾便在这雨声中冲洗自己，手指滑过粗糙的刀疤，脉搏在疤下跳动。他想起了太多事，最后用力敲了自己大腿一下，甩甩头走出浴室。  
他用完午饭，独自坐在床边，手中是巫风苇给他的遮掩器。黑色的、小巧的耳机形状，外侧有一个微小的突起。洛贾将它戴上，按下突起处，眼前便投射出一个光屏来，先是扫描了他的面部信息，随后排列出一系列可供选择的修改选项来。洛贾第一次见到这么新奇的玩意，不禁胡乱戳试起来，足足一个小时后才确认了自己要变幻的外貌。他戴着遮掩器走到镜子前，眼前的人连他自己都看不出一丝一毫原本的痕迹了。  
镜中人一头棕色的短卷发蓬蓬松松的翘着，深蓝色的眼睛隐藏在高耸的眉骨阴影下，让他看起来有些忧郁。鼻梁高耸，略微偏大，脸庞棱角分明，下巴上带着点胡茬。完全的一副异乡人的面孔，人种都变了。要说相同的也就只有一如既往锋锐得有点过头的眼神了。  
就是身材有点不相称……  
洛贾捏了捏胳膊，对手感不甚满意。他摘下遮掩器扔到床上，又拿起昨天亚文提刚给他的光脑。这光脑是纯白的一个手环形状，他无法理解亚文提说的“通过这个你可以和任何地方的人交流”，一个手环而已，要怎么才能和其他人交流？  
洛贾戴上手环，那手环立刻贴着他的手腕收缩，延展，变为薄薄的环状薄片，牢固的贴合在他手腕上。洛贾大骇，用手去扣那边缘，怎么都扣不下来，却不知道是按到了那里，启动了它，眼前突然弹射出一个和遮掩器类似的光屏。光屏上浮现出一个蓝色圆形卡通形象来，对话框中浮现着些文字：【欢迎，洛贾。我们检测到您是初次使用此设备，请在我们的引导下完成基本设置和认证。】  
洛贾尝试点击了【下一步】。  
【好的，首先请让我对您进行身份验证……】  
手腕传来被针扎了一样的刺痛，洛贾皱了皱眉。  
【采血完毕。身份：洛贾，男性beta，登记码：LCB780202,成年。开放成人区域。请设置虚拟形象，第一步进行身体扫描，随后您可在自己真实外貌的基础上进行修改，修改率不得超过70%。】  
洛贾经过扫描，首先将自己的黑发改成了白发，他不想再被误解为巫风苇说过的那个omega家族的人了。他下拉到面孔调整面板，迟疑了一瞬，想起了以前的战友斯卡脸上的伤疤，在自己的面部也添加上了横跨面部的巨大疤痕。  
【哦，这可是不怎么常见的喜好啊。】  
“你们还会吐槽？是真人吗？”洛贾好奇。这些天他已经对机器人有些概念了，在巫家中也有些智能机器人转来转去的做一些简单的清扫工作。他虽然不了解结构，不明白他们为何明明没有生命却能像真人一样活动，但当他代入自己的能力去思考的时候就不困惑了，相较起来明显是自己的“石灵”更加超出常理。这些机器人中应该也有类似于“穴”、“弦”一类复杂的不为人知的运作体系。  
【我是AI。】  
回答十分简短，洛贾笑了一声，继续研究外形设置的选项。他调高肌肉比例，让自己看起来没那么瘦弱些，但也不夸张，还在精瘦的范围里。身体上的那些错综纵横的伤疤他反而选择了全部消除，光屏上自己平滑的肌肤让他觉得格外陌生。  
“这样就看起来就像想要装酷的臭小鬼了……”一般来说脸上有那么大的伤疤，身上却毫发无伤是很不正常的，而且会在虚拟世界里给自己加伤疤，也只有为了耍酷的这个感觉了。他自言自语着，又将年龄选项上调了几岁，青年顿时有了几分大叔的感觉。  
洛贾进入服装选项，上千页的选项吓了他一跳，他在AI的引导下先选择了一些感兴趣的风格选项，最终筛选出一套黑色服装来。上半身是偏紧身的高领中袖，下身是类似于他在吾国见过的，似乎名叫“袴”的类似裤裙的装束。洛贾还算满意，点击了完成。  
【设置完成。即将进入虚拟世界，请问用户是否要打开沉浸模式？】  
“沉浸模式？”  
【我们会将您的五感带入虚拟世界，在那里您可以拥有无异于现实世界的体验。提示：如果您没有大片空闲时间，建议不要开启此模式，进入和脱离将耗费我们约十五秒的时间。】  
“开启沉浸模式。”  
洛贾感觉脑中昏沉了一阵，世界黑了起来，随之脚下一空，伴随着AI倒计时的结束，他一眨眼便漂浮在明亮而陌生的虚拟空间中了。他诧异的抬起双手，手臂上伤疤无影无踪，雪白的发丝在失重状态下漂浮到自己眼前，他的外形已经变为虚拟形象了。洛贾茫然的张望周围，之前在光屏上见过的蓝色卡通AI此时就漂浮在他身边，看起来像水珠聚集起来的质感，圆圆的十分可爱。他们被一个浅灰色的球体包围着，隐约可见外面的世界是重力正常的，人群熙熙攘攘，四处走动，但偶尔也有人从空中飞过，或者突然变成光束弹向远方。  
【欢迎来到虚拟世界。接下来我将带你简单了解下各个事务大厅。】  
那蓝色AI向前飞去，洛贾和整个巨大的灰色空间也被带着一同向前漂移。第一站是基本设置大厅，有着扇形拱顶的巨大雪白建筑，内里的大厅宽广到令人咂舌的程度，随处可见蓝色的AI弹来弹去的四处忙碌着。洛贾从介绍中得知这里可以处理类似修改姓名、外观一类的基本事务，当遇到登出故障、光脑损坏导致虚拟世界错乱一类问题的时候也是到这里寻求帮助。  
其次是检索馆，以巨树的造型和基本设置大厅一样矗立在用户登录点附近。巨木枝丫参天，一直伸向洛贾望不见的高处，树根处无数查询点密密麻麻，仔细看都由类似甲虫的人工智能驮着，三三两两的蹲着。【这边的话想查阅什么资料、新闻都可以。书馆作为它的一部分，坐落在第三大枝丫上，各种文字、图像、影像都可以在书馆查找和上传。】  
【然后这边是游戏馆……】  
洛贾就这样先跟着AI在虚拟世界中转了半天，了解了大概布局和各个场馆的功能。包裹着他的无重力空间在跟着AI走完全程后才终于消失，他从空中落下来，深刻的觉得脚踏实地的感觉真好。无重力空间的解除，也解除了对外界声音的屏蔽，身边人流的噪声顿时潮水般铺来。AI向他挥手作别，消失在空中，他茫然的也挥了挥手，在人群中有些不知所措。  
该去哪里呢……  
“梅尔，一起去那个新游戏吗？今天刚上线埃。”  
“埃~不行，我明天要考法学基础了，一会要去书馆啃资料。”  
“喂喂！肖石餐厅推出新甜点了！”  
“啊那个普兰果布丁蛋糕吗！去吃那个吧！”  
“混蛋啊！气死我了，连着二十场连败，以后再也不散排了！”  
嗯……  
洛贾挠了挠后脑，听了行人零零碎碎的对话更加混乱了。  
总之先去了解下自己的处境吧。  
他点出快捷界面，将自己传送到五大基本馆之一的检索馆，找到一个甲虫。  
“查尔斯……检索。”  
铺天盖地的新闻让他皱起了眉，全部都是近期对查尔斯断五肢的报道。点进某一个新闻页面，上亿的评论量让他觉得极其不可思议。亿这个单位在他以前的人生中就没有见过几次，也让他对现在人类的数量之庞大有了初步认知。  
再仔细看评论的内容，大多是对查尔斯被断去五肢感到恐慌，觉得凶手过于残忍，呼吁警方快点抓到凶手。但也有相当一部分的人在探究查尔斯到底做了什么才遭到这种事。他点进几个评论下的讨论，有人将监控和酒店登记发了出来，下面热烈讨论猜测着洛贾是谁，和查尔斯间发生了什么，大部分质疑谩骂查尔斯的评论也出自于此。  
自己的真实面貌确实是不能在外暴露了。现在只有拿到巫风苇给予的遮掩器的永久使用权一法。  
洛贾又查阅了些查尔斯对外公开的身平，才知道刚刚那个方脸中年人是查尔斯的父亲。查尔斯的家族确实十分具有影响力，也难怪查尔斯如此肆无忌惮。他掠过一处，停下来。是查尔斯未婚妻的照片，照片上的女人束着高马尾，西装笔挺，十分干练，中性的面孔比起说美丽，英气逼人这个词或许更适合些。洛贾仔细的看着照片，记住那未婚妻的长相，他有种会派上用场的感觉。  
他又去检索巫风苇，相较于查尔斯，巫风苇出现的检索结果要少了很多，除了一些基本的对于巫家运输企业的人事更替报道以外，热度最高的就是一些巫风苇在外出时无意被拍到的照片引起的讨论了。  
低调行事的作风挺好的。  
洛贾做完这些就中止了检索。他离开检索馆，无所事事的乱逛了会。街上的人群中对他来说夸张前卫过头的装扮比比皆是，让他脸上这一开始让他觉得醒目的伤疤都显得黯然无趣了起来。洛贾索性就找了个角落坐了下来，看着人群享受未来世界的审美对自己的冲击。从他眼前经过的人群大多无视他的存在，每个人都有着自己要去的地方，要找的东西，脚步纷踏如迁徙的马群。  
洛贾托着下巴，觉得和平很安宁。  
下线吧。  
洛贾退出虚拟世界，因为方才忘记躺下来，一动不动的坐了一下午，有些肌肉酸痛。他站起来伸了伸懒腰，寻思着时间差不多了，就换上赴宴的服装——依旧是由巫家准备的。  
这是他所没穿过的类型，扣子很多，洛贾穿好了白衬衫和西装，但剩下来的一条长长的布条他始终不知道该用在哪里。  
“洛贾？一会出发去吃饭，你准备好了吗？”巫风苇在门外轻轻的敲门。  
“啊……马上……不，还是麻烦你看看吧。”  
洛贾打开了门，门外巫风苇已经着装完毕，他的领带和他的发色相衬，是暗红色的，别了颗方型的火欧泊石来固定。  
巫风苇问道：“怎么了？是不会绑领带吗？”  
这个要绑在脖子上的布条叫领带啊……  
洛贾才想起他的失明：“嗯……亚文提在吗？我想请他绑一下。”  
巫风苇笑：“绑领带的话，我就可以。”  
不等洛贾回应，巫风苇的手便探了过来，先是触到洛贾的胸前，然后向上摸索到领子，将它们立起来。  
“来，领带。”巫风苇贴得有点近，低着头，让洛贾觉得自己的呼吸一定会喷在他脸上的。  
洛贾的脸有点泛红，匆忙将手中的领带塞进他手里。不知道是不是错觉，巫风苇好像一直笑着。  
他将领带的一端绕过洛贾的脖子，理平，熟练的打上漂亮的领结，最后往上一推。洛贾也低头，想记住打结的手法，猝不及防被巫风苇抓着领带拉近，在脸侧留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
这吻涟漪般意味深长的荡开，青年呼吸失衡，心跳加速，巫风苇像个耐心的猎人，在黑暗中认真的倾听辨认洛贾的反应。  
“！”洛贾挣开向后错了一步，差点摔倒。  
巫风苇笑出声：“你真的不像有经验的。”  
洛贾只觉脸发烫，不悦道：“麻烦不要开我玩笑。”  
“嗯嗯，抱歉，领子自己整理好吧。”  
洛贾理好领子，和巫风苇一前一后的向外走去。这段路巫风苇熟烂于心，他将长棍斜在腰间，并不触地，从背后看就好像一个普通的青年才俊，西装束出他笔挺的腰身。如同知道他在想什么一样，巫风苇边走边轻松的说道：“你穿西装的样子令人好奇，我都有些后悔没装上义眼了。”  
巫风苇的这种态度让洛贾有些困扰，过于明显的意图让他反而看起来在拿他取乐：“装上吧，看得见好歹方便一点。还有或许是我的误会……但我其实是有喜欢的人的。”  
巫风苇摸了摸下巴：“确实……等这次任务结束了回来还是装上好了。”  
“请不要忽略我后面的话。”  
巫风苇轻笑：“查尔斯吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“哈哈，你要说是的话我就要失望透顶了。”  
这很明显又是不相信自己说的了。  
洛贾在心中叹息，但杰克是那个世界的人，说的更多被追问“那他在哪里呢”的话也答不上来。即使在尚未来到新世界的时候也是位很难解释的人物，大家听到后都露出“啊哈，你在开玩笑”的表情。  
二人很快到了门口，亚文提打开车门，他和巫风苇二人并排坐在车后座上。  
巫风苇沉默了一会，在洛贾百无聊赖的望着车外风景时出乎意料的问道：“他是谁？”  
洛贾将头靠上后座，依旧看着窗外：“杰克维塞尔……”  
白金阳光的化身般，炫目温暖，令人神迷又永远无法触碰。  
“一个明明不会打仗还义无反顾的往前冲，死在了战场上的，非常温柔的家伙。”


	6. Chapter 6

当晚巫风苇的话很少，洛贾同样。就餐的餐厅在一栋圆形大厦的顶层，只要踏进门厅，那一瞬间就能体会到这绝对不是一般人能来的地方，食物也确实美味非凡。二人心不在焉的对着盘中物划动刀叉，用完正餐等待甜点时巫风苇才突然想起似的，递给洛贾一份纸质文件。  
洛贾咽下最后一口，接过文件翻开，内里是一些人物的详细资料，仔细一看是一清色的星际盗贼。  
巫风苇开口的语气有点淡漠得不近人情，面目跃回初见面时那个捉摸不透的狐狸：“记住他们所有人的脸。他们中大概率会有人来试图截取我们这次运送的军用物资。尤其是前几页的一定要牢记，那几个老星贼头子格外扎手。”  
洛贾匆匆扫了第一页的星贼一眼，是个胡子拉碴的大叔，面孔还算英俊，五官深刻，就是怎么看都不像正经人物。饱满的肌肉裹在背心下，痞笑着，冲摄像头摆出一个挑衅的中指。  
“好的。”洛贾将资料收好。  
巫风苇似乎又改了主意，语气软化下来：“试过遮掩器和光脑了吗？怎么样？”  
“很好用，光脑还有点不适应，之后我会慢慢熟悉的。”  
“那就好。”巫风苇微笑，拿定了主意，以重振旗鼓的架势扑来。他精神状态的转变让洛贾有点头疼，他在扭转负面情绪方面不怎么在行，眼下并没有迎接一个人热情的准备。杰克那金色的阴云依旧笼罩着洛贾。  
“考虑到查尔斯的骚扰，反正出发的日期也近了，不如我们先起身去出发地——马提道特星如何？那边虽然没有这里海阔天空的纯净风景，但是美食的种类繁多，星球上独有的巨翅独睛雀也据说肉质十分鲜美。”  
洛贾回以谨慎的笑：“谢谢你为我着想……”  
巫风苇打断他，身体微微前倾着，试图显露些迫切的真诚来：“不要这么生疏，接下来还有三个月，一直这样我可受不了。最起码，最起码将我当作普通的友人吧。如果你在意那个吻的话，我发誓以后没有你的允许就绝对不会再贸然做出那样的举动。你有喜欢的人也不要紧，追逐你是我自己的事情，不要为此困扰。”  
“不会有结果的。”  
他微笑：“未来的一切都是未知的。”  
面前的巫风苇被眼罩遮去双目，无法见得他眼中的情绪，但他眉梢平缓，嘴角带笑，端端正正的坐着，手中的刀叉也俱放下。洛贾心念一动，脑内的弦震动，分明看到他体内的穴漩涡般旋转着缓慢扩大，那是他执念的化身。  
他喉头一动，张了张口，又沉默几刻。  
“……什么时候开始的？”  
“我也不知道，或许是从摸到你的伤疤，腾起好奇心的那一刻。”巫风苇一手托腮，歪着头，火红的卷发在昏暗的夜灯照映下如同静谧的余火。他的唇瓣扇合，像恶魔簌簌低语：“我扶起你，触到你那道从腰侧转向胸膛的伤疤，右臂的那四道疤痕擦在我的手背上，我向上抚去，又摸到臂根的那道横一字。于是我抬起右手，左臂的伤疤便在我指下浮现，我从未见过如此多的伤疤，手便向更下找寻……”  
巫风苇勾起一个笑：“你的呼吸变快了。”  
洛贾下意识捂住口鼻。  
“我很高兴。”  
虽然洛贾并不认为自己是对巫风苇情动了，但他从高脚杯的倒影中看到了金日红霞。  
烦人的家伙。他想。

“朗曼·雪莱……”  
“嗯？”巫风苇慵懒的靠在软沙发上，无骨似的侧过头。他的光脑开着，左臂的胳膊上密密麻麻的浮着一串串蓝色盲文。  
二人此时已经在巫风苇的私人飞船上了，透过巫风苇身后的舷窗，洛贾可以清晰的看到云海和越发深邃的天空。这是他第一次进入太空，老实说有些紧张，但就体验而言，除了那些小小的窗子外的景色，其他与在地面上并无异。没有震动、没有异响，一切如常，甚至空气中还飘散着桌面上刚刚烤好的面包的香味，只要闭上眼睛就会误以为是一个平凡的午后。洛贾在这样的氛围中与巫风苇并排躺靠在沙发上，腿上放着资料，并未打开，他在昨晚已经记住其中的内容了。  
“这个叫朗曼的人物资料比起其他人有点少得过头了。其他算作头目的星贼大多有比较完整细密的记录，他的记录却是在二十八岁那年才作为一个修理工出现，在此之前的除了最基本的出生证明和零星的一两次就医记录外空无一物。但他给人的感觉却完全不像是没受过教育的感觉。”  
巫风苇暂停了对盲文的阅读，将左手撑在头侧：“确实。朗曼比起因为抢掠的成功率闻名，不如说他是因神秘而闻名。没人知道他从哪冒出来的。他的记录中，出生地是在一颗名叫弗文星的宜居星球，但各种数据都显示他在那里成长到三岁以后就消失了。几乎无孔不入的监控没有一处拍到他是怎么消失的，最后的影像是他被母亲抱入一个大商场的洗手间。但那洗手间是密闭空间，怎么想都不可能逃出。”  
“没有人报案，他的母亲就那样若无其事的独自离开了商场，并在两年后因疾病去世，父亲也在四年后因事故身亡。他们的家庭十分普通，父母和祖父母要么是工厂的职工，要么是服务业从业人员，危险二字和他们绝缘。”  
“两次就医记录的星球都不同，相隔的距离也很远……”  
巫风苇也一副很感兴趣的样子：“一定是被什么危险的组织收养了，有个具有相当学识和胆量的人一直教导他到成年。目前在联邦内流窜的稳定的非法组织根据今年更新的数据，大约有二十七个，目前还是没确认他之前是被哪一个组织收留着。”  
“二十七个？”洛贾大吃一惊。  
“毕竟是联邦。”巫风苇一幅“这很平常”的表情，“星际最大的国家，不论什么都很多。”  
总觉得好厉害……  
洛贾忍不住打开光脑，搜索联邦的相关资料。在看到诸如“拥有总计578颗星球”时，饶是他也忍不住呆了。实在是远超想象的数字——  
巫风苇拍了拍他的手臂：“朗曼不用太过在意，虽然神出鬼没，行动没有规律，但有情报说他的悬鲸号上个月在科瑟星云附近出现过，离运输路线很远，赶不到的。你还是着重去记戴维号、石丸号、耳五号这几个在路线范围内活跃的吧。”  
洛贾点头，动作完才想起来他看不见。他道：“文件里的内容已经大致都记住了。”  
巫风苇惊讶：“都记住了？我记得我给你的光人员资料就有七八十个啊？”  
“如果遇到了却认不出来会很糟糕，所以姑且努力了一下。”  
“你啊……”巫风苇无奈，“昨天什么时候睡的？”  
“五点。”  
“笨蛋吗，虽然现在提前去出发地，但是离真正出发还有九天啊。”巫风苇伸出手似乎是想揉揉洛贾的头，但手在空中顿了顿，又收了回去。“还有时间，你就在沙发上睡会吧，毯子我记得在这个柜子……”  
洛贾接过巫风苇摸索着找到的毯子，心中一暖：“谢谢。”  
巫风苇笑：“放心睡吧。”  
洛贾盖上毛绒绒的毯子，陷进沙发里，真的就放松的睡着了。  
巫风苇向着他的方向一动不动，心里有些后悔。  
等回来的时候一定要去装上义眼。  
他取出另一床毯子，盖在身上，呼吸逐渐悠长。

飞船的降落也悄无声息，洛贾根本没意识到是什么时候降落的。迷糊中被人带上了遮掩器，等站起来时才清醒一些。当他揉着眼睛和巫风苇一同走下飞船时，过分安宁的机场上长龙般游列在通道两旁的整装男子们差点惊得他将刚踏出去的脚缩回舱内。亚文提和巫风苇一副习以为常的姿态自然的向前而去，摆动的导盲长棍如同鹤鸟漫步中细细的长腿，洛贾也只好跟在其后。  
排面未免太大了些。他腹诽。弄得像起义前夕的起誓大会一样。  
巫风苇向他介绍：“常驻的普通保镖大约百人，另有两队雇佣兵为此次护送而来。”  
道路两旁的保镖无声的打量洛贾，互相交换或惊讶或轻蔑的眼神，洛贾料想自己现在遮掩器这个高鼻棕卷发的形象应该相当出乎他们意料。  
“今天叫他们过来接机是让他们记住你的这张脸，已经告知他们你是我的近卫了。你的职位高于他们，有紧急情况的话可以指使他们。”  
噢，那他们应该是在嘲笑自己的身材了。  
待三人走完长得磨人的通道进到车里，一切就好多了，视线范围内的保镖只剩下两三个。巫风苇首先拉他去了餐厅，巨翅独睛雀的味道确实如他所说很不错。  
其后洛贾便一个人晃荡了五六天，因为已经住在运输的主船上了，他差不多将地图都记在了脑内。没有查尔斯在附近的环境让他很放松，排除去偶尔遇到一些保镖的眼神有点让他不快以外，倒过得挺愉快的。还有两天就要出发时，他被亚文提拉去教导了诸如氧气面罩、激光枪的使用方法等等，也得到了为他打造的趁手长刀。  
时间来临，满载军用物品的庞然巨物们在晨曦中接连驶离星球，仰冲进无氧的空寂真空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三位攻的名字出现！flag高立w  
> 下一节车厢近了！最近精神状态萎靡，一直没写什么w【画也是……】看来必须改掉熬夜的习惯


	7. Chapter 7

“洛贾？”  
“好了，其实你不必每次都来这里等我的。”洛贾推开房门，巫风苇为他选的黑色礼服有些束得他不习惯。  
“还要我帮忙系领带吗？”巫风苇笑着逗他。这家伙明明自己看不见，身上的装束却像只爱炫耀的孔雀一样一日一换，今日变幻成了深邃的酒红礼服。  
“呃，其实我不打算戴上那个了。”  
“怎么？”  
洛贾扯了扯自己的领子，有些不自然；“老实说我们只是去舱头的餐厅吃饭而已，并没有每天穿成那样去吃饭的必要吧？脖子被束着实在不习惯……”  
并且穿成这样的自己在一众整装待发的保镖中太过显眼了。洛贾不相信巫风苇会想不到这一点，他觉得这家伙就是故意把自己放到这种境地里的。  
巫风苇不以为然似的耸耸肩：“按你喜欢的来吧。”  
他带头向前走去，一旁的亚文提向洛贾点头示意，露出个略带歉意的笑容。  
一行人已经出发了半个月了，除了一小波不成气候的小盗贼外没遇到过问题，那波盗贼甚至都没能接近主船，在流露出不轨意图时便被周围护航的船队击毁。洛贾跟着巫风苇过着如同度假般闲散、又如同被推上演讲台般紧张的日子。无他，他看起来实在太像巫风苇的情人了，流言蜚语争先恐后的窜进他的耳朵里。  
“有什么，等到事件发生，你会让他们知道你不是的。”巫风苇听到他的抱怨，手上依旧轻巧漂亮的卷着面条，然后将它们放进嘴里。  
但洛贾等厌那个时机了，在表示了强烈的抗拒后，终于从次日起他得以穿着自己宽松而普通的棉麻衣服享用正餐。  
“但实际上，依照我的想象，我觉得这种衣服会让人看起来更美味。宽松的。嗯，方便——”巫风苇示意性的举举他的叉子。  
洛贾被这话梗住，耗费掉一杯水。阴阴道：“是你的想象太奇怪了！”  
巫风苇笑出声：“哈哈哈哈，会吗？不用在意他们，老实说因得你这张遮掩器造出的假脸，我的品味现在可是备受怀疑。”  
洛贾不由摸摸自己的脸：“我觉得还挺好的？”  
“你认真的吗？”巫风苇皱出个怪脸表达自己的厌恶，在洛贾面前他是越来越不在意形象了，“根据亚文提提供给我的描述，应该不会有人——就算是有人，也是上个世纪的人——会对这种类型感兴趣的。时下这种类型的男性可根本不流行。”  
这样吗……  
巫风苇皱眉问道：“等等，你说的那个杰克难道是这种脸吗？”  
“不。”洛贾下意识立刻反驳道。  
“那看来至少在某一方面你的品味或许还是正常的。”  
洛贾面无表情。“是啊，我不会喜欢上你。”  
巫风苇一怔，露出个微笑。  
饭后洛贾便到书房去，很巧合的是这边使用的文字和他所知道的极为相似，大部分都能读懂，也就让书房成了这个漫长旅途中他的去处。同时巫风苇也在这里工作，作为贴身保镖待在这可谓再合理不过。诗歌、人文记载、小说、艰深的学科专著，书架上所列繁多，当然最重要的还是诗歌。他常抽一本诗集，窝在舷窗旁深深的皮座椅里，就着温和明亮的灯光阅读。每次歇息间隙他抬头望向窗外，空广的太空都让他恍惚如处梦境。  
这日他看到一半，头倚在靠背上发呆，忽然起身向一旁在处理事务的巫风苇要了本子和笔，埋头书写起来。  
书写的沙沙声令巫风苇好奇，他关了光脑问；“你在写东西吗？”  
洛贾埋头不起，道：“我在‘默写’。”  
“默写？”  
巫风苇听见他喃喃：“杰克的东西被烧掉了，但诗集还在，还在我脑子里。”  
又是杰克。  
巫风苇沉默，薄唇抿成一道线。  
每从洛贾的口中听到这个名字一次，他对那个形象模糊的陌生人的憎恶就多一分。  
多么狡猾的家伙，简直就是把自己整个刻在了洛贾的骨头里。骨头的主人还自虐般一遍遍割开自己的血肉，加深骨头上的刻痕。  
但他想接近洛贾，因此他笑着问他：“你和杰克是怎么认识的？应该是认识了很久吧？”  
那笔尖顿住，在纸上蔓延出一个墨点。  
“……在监狱里。”洛贾的嗓子有点哑。  
巫风苇惊：“你进过监狱？”  
洛贾苦笑，继续书写：“要我说的话，有些经历听起来太过荒谬，还是算了吧。”  
“再荒谬的也可以。”巫风苇摸索着坐到他旁边的椅子上。  
洛贾眸色暗沉，握紧了笔杆：“我说我不是这个时空的人你也会信？”  
“今天我所听到的，是洛贾讲述的一个睡前故事。”巫风苇不动声色，趴在洛贾桌边，卷发在黄色的灯光下化成融融的橘红。笑容无害得像只忠心耿耿的狗。   
洛贾合起本子，放松笔挺的脊背，滑进沙发里，微黄的灯光将他刷上老旧的色彩，像张存活的照片。直觉告诉他他其实不应该说的，但是实在是太想找个地方倾诉了。  
他说自己失去亲人的幼年，孤独的少年时代，觉醒能力后受尽折磨的青年时期，然后随着同伴的增加，逐渐好转起来，辛苦搭建的人生却又不受控制的全然崩塌，最后滑向无人料到的深渊。他用带着亮光的眼睛说自己在监狱里拿到杰克诗集的那一刻，用出神回忆的茫然神色说自己在杰克故居逗留的那几个月，用先是仇恨、随后又疲惫的神色说敌人们毁掉杰克遗留的一切的那一晚。  
洛贾看着自己面前合着的本子苦笑：“很荒谬吧？光通过文字爱上一个死人就足够荒谬了。”  
他注视着封皮上的纹路，听到安静的巫风苇开口，意外的平静：“要说荒谬的话，爱本身就足够荒谬了。你仅仅是喜欢上了一个人，恰好他死了。”  
洛贾抬头看他，喉头颤动。  
巫风苇笑道：“但是死者终究还是有些事情是做不到的，只有生者能够给予。杰克如果知道的话也会希望你对自己更好一些吧，这么久以来你没有想过在生者里再找一个伴侣吗？”  
洛贾吸了吸鼻子，笑出来：“你真是抓住任何一个机会见缝插针的推销自己。”  
巫风苇耸耸肩：“那录用吗？”  
“落选了。”洛贾笑。

巫风苇感到洛贾在自己的面前更放松了。不会在自己靠近时呼吸突然克制放慢，自己摸索时不小心触碰到对方也不再像受惊的猫一样一下弹开，甚至在自己假装因为看不见而拿错杯子时一言不发。巫风苇暗喜，利用自己失明的“弱点”一步步让他习惯不经意的肢体接触，同时将自己展现出来的性格向那个在他听来被洛贾美化过度的、圣洁过头的杰克靠拢，削弱自己言行的攻击性来博取信任。  
“我忘记带棍子了，借个手？”巫风苇向空虚的黑暗伸出自己的手，毫不意外的被一只温软的手握住，带着往前走。  
明明是那种印象的人物，手却有点肉肉软软的。  
“谢了。”他露出一个微笑。  
手的主人快了两步，在前面拉着他，嘴里抱怨：“这种东西为什么能忘？不要觉得自己对飞船的地形有点熟悉了就开始得意忘形啊，棍子是落在刚刚的餐厅？”  
“嗯，应该是。”手抓的好虚。松松的。  
“亚文提呢？最近都很少看到他。”  
“没什么必须要他做的事情，给他放了短假，现在可能在房间里和妻子通话吧。”把我的手抓紧一点啊。  
“妻子？”惊讶得尾音扬起来了。  
“是啊，别看亚文提那样，私下里和他的妻子可是腻腻歪歪的。”  
“有点难想象啊……”咕哝不清的喃喃声。  
洛贾腻腻歪歪的样子会是什么样的？  
巫风苇温顺而亦步亦趋的跟着洛贾，旁人纷纷让路，保镖的聊天群里几乎又炸开了锅，路边的保镖们惊疑不定的看着幼犬般的老板。  
“……巫风苇！”已经到了？  
手里被塞进了常用的棍子，那只手抽走了。巫风苇差点把叹息般的“啊”说出口。  
“发什么呆呢？”洛贾奇怪的看他，肤色苍白的红发少爷摇摇头，像一丛摇动的枫树苗，笑容干净得像吾国的白宣纸，雪白轻薄，易碎的飘在枫树叶里。  
“叫我风苇吧。”  
没人回应他，他想着或许稍微快了一点，正当他打算另找话题带过的时候，洛贾开口了。  
“呃，”对方的声音很明显有些不自在，“风苇。”  
巫风苇露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
“嗯。”

混乱是在昏睡中爆发的。飞船在轰鸣声中倾斜，将洛贾抛向空中，家具翻滚，破碎的花瓶在他手肘上划出渗血的伤口。惊醒的洛贾从地上一滚而起，金瞳幽幽警惕如被踩到尾巴的猫。  
他一拍光脑，却看到满屏的“无网络”大字，不论点多少次联系人都无法接通。  
“破烂玩意。”他烦躁的啧了一声，打开房门，正对上一双睁大的眼睛。他心下一紧，立刻向左一转，避开一阵弹雨。  
“老格，这间有人！”那人高喊，声音紧张，可以肯定不是老手。  
“那个少爷？”大嗓门的中年人声音。  
“好像不是，刚才看到不是红头发。”  
门外乱糟糟的三五人呼喝来去，洛贾不动声色的摸了摸口袋，才发现遮掩器在前面的震动中脱落出了口袋，正落在门外人的视线范围内，不可能在不被他们看到原貌的情况下回收。  
那这几个人的性命都不能留下了。  
洛贾神色一冷，手指磨挲着戒指上的黑曜石，声音低沉嗡鸣：【黑曜石。】  
黑色的石灵在身侧凝聚成形，沉默如敦厚温顺的石像。   
洛贾拔出随身的刀，四下张望，才勉强选中一个小小的穴，伸手触碰，开口道：【蠕鼠索索入笼来，万般铁刺迎头下。啊，悲鸣吗——也不悲鸣。一地窃贼尸体。】  
那石灵向上轻巧一跃，融进天花板里，波澜也不起一个，好像他一开始就该属于那里一样。洛贾听到外面轻微的嚓嚓几声，就见红色的鲜血越过门，缓缓漫进自己屋里。他拾起地上的遮掩器戴好，踏进血中，脚底略微粘稠的触感十分令人不快。门外尸体陈横，黑曜石正收回尖刺，将它们变回墙壁和天花板。  
“跟着我，”洛贾跨过尸体，向巫风苇的房间走去，顺便沿途触碰了几个新生的穴补充能量。巫风苇的房间就在更往里一点，四下里悄无声息，应该是只有那一小队人接近了这里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欲哭无泪，开学后宿舍生活因为怕舍友看到，黄图和黄文都好久没搞了


	8. Chapter 8

“风苇！”洛贾刷开巫风苇的房门，一股劲风迎面劈下，他避开，抓住袭击者的肩膀。  
“洛贾？”巫风苇才反应过来，放下手中的长棍，“抱歉，我紧张过头了。”  
“没事。”洛贾闪身进屋，黑曜石幽灵般穿墙而过，他关上房门后才松了口气，“刚才有一队人朝这边来，已经解决了。光脑不能用了，无网络。”  
巫风苇点头：“多谢，没想到敌人会这么迅速又安静的接近我们……网络应该也是被他们屏蔽了。你看到的人身上有什么标志性特征吗？”  
“说来他们都穿的深蓝色衣服。有几个衣服上有红鱼的图案……”  
二人对视，异口同声道：“悬鲸号。”  
巫风苇皱眉：“但之前收集到的情报应该没错，那边是虚张声势的误导？”  
洛贾道：“总之先去和其他人汇合吧，我让黑曜石探路。”  
“好。”  
二人向船头移动，随着行进，沿途的尸体逐渐增多，敌我双方混杂着手脚内脏，相亲相爱的搅和在一起，过于冲击性的气味熏得巫风苇的肤色更惨白了一分。黑曜石在前方十米开路，手提黑色长刀，偶尔撞见几个悬鲸号成员，刀光舞动有如修罗地狱。  
黑曜石的动作很快，快到死人们甚至发不出死前的悲鸣，但如此粗暴的一路推进，饶是瞎子也能发现不对劲。  
“老大，四队五队和九队从刚才起就没有任何回应。”  
驾驶舱内一片狼藉，墙壁上弹痕遍布，几人忙碌于将尸体搬出房间，几人忙于为地上痛苦呻吟的部分伤员包扎。舱内正中的高座上坐着个姿态张狂的男人，一脚搭在另一条腿上，手中抓着个不停求饶的中年人，用力得几乎要把对方的头皮给撕扯下来。  
“地图。”朗曼无视手中那颗脑袋的悲鸣，深吸了一口烟，小弟们忙不迭的将三个队伍失联的地点在地图上标示出来。失联点明显连成了一线，有什么人正从一等休息舱而来，直逼这里！  
“哈哈。”朗曼一咧嘴，从高座上站起来，手中的脑袋还在求饶着：“放过我吧大人，我真的不知道那个物资藏在这么多仓库中的哪一个，老板他从来不把这种重要的事情告诉我们……”  
朗曼看了他一眼，将他掷在地上，又将一把枪扔进他怀里：“你想活命也简单，拿起来，一会你的老板进来了，向他开枪，我就饶你一命。”  
“好，好……”那人哆嗦着抱住枪，爬起来，指着门口。  
一旁身着悬鲸号船员服的男生厌恶道：“老大，这家伙在我们进来时连抓了两个同伴挡枪，也太恶心了，别留了吧。”  
那哆嗦的脑袋惊恐的转向发声的船员，又惊恐的转向朗曼，摇得活似个拨浪鼓。  
朗曼含着烟，含糊不清的唔唔了两声，一左一右的掂了两把枪，道：“敌人推进的太快太顺畅了，是高手，你让其他把守的队伍都让开吧，打不过的，别去送死了。赫尔到仓库区了吗？”  
“已抵达，小队正在安装炸弹。”通讯器中传来带着电流滋滋声的模糊女声，是携带着不受屏蔽器干扰的队内通讯器的副手的声音。  
“那就没问题了。”朗曼露出个肆意的笑容，“灯鸿，调出监控视频让我们看看最后残存的高手的样子！”  
“好。”先前那男生应道。  
扭曲的黑色人影顿时占据了屏幕，高速移动的残影让它形同鬼魅，在血与肉中，一名棕发高鼻的持刀男子护着蒙眼持棍的红发男子大步前行。行进中，身后加入的幸存保镖的人数逐渐增加，眼下已有相当可观的数量。  
驾驶舱一时间陷入了死寂。  
  
“亚文提！”洛贾拐过拐角，正撞见亚文提手刃了一名敌人。  
他身上的武器都已在激烈的战斗中毁坏，方才和敌人纠缠在地上，咬牙活活掐死了对方，此刻大汗淋漓，从地上站起来，喜道：“少爷！你们没事就好。”  
巫风苇看起来也松了一口气，但马上开口问道：“防御盾展开过吗？”  
亚文提的表情也肃穆了起来：“没有。船上有内鬼，防御盾不仅没有展开，内部防御系统甚至没有将他们认定为入侵者。”  
巫风苇咬牙猛砸了下墙壁，虽然对于外部的防御他自认做到了极致，内部却没能做到滴水不漏。是新雇的雇佣兵？审核还是不够严密？算了，现在暂时不是想这个的时候……  
他直起身子，道：“方才一路过来遇到的人数不多，现在驾驶舱肯定已经落入控制，会有一定人数把手，首领应该也在那里。其他的应该会去仓库区查看货物沾沾自喜吧。我们还是以驾驶舱的控制权争夺为主，再派一点人前往仓库区查看情况即可。”  
巫风苇指定了几个老手，让他们组成小队，谨慎前往仓库区调查，注意不暴露行踪，其余人在他的带领下继续向驾驶舱进发。  
“是朗曼吗？”  
“应该是。这么多的人数，行动还如此安静成功，神出鬼没的风格应该就是他了。朗曼的其他手下虽然能者众多，但还没人能做到这么好。”亚文提一边回答，一边熟焾的抢先到巫风苇前面，和洛贾一起遮掩着他前进。  
巫风苇白牙咬的格格响：“敢劫巫家的东西，他还不知道这艘船上有什么人——”他忽的一抬头，对上闪烁着红点的摄像头，表情一变，笑了，“不，现在应该知道了。”  
“洛贾。”  
“在。”洛贾目视前方，迷雾般半凝固的黑曜石幽灵般跟随在他身侧。  
“让朗曼后悔登上这艘船。”巫风苇阴郁道，肤色显现出薄薄非人的青。  
  
“……那是什么东西？”  
“军方新式的武器？”  
“再怎么看也太诡异了吧……”  
朗曼撑着侧脸，凝视着屏幕，耳边手下们的窃窃私语接连不断的涌进耳来，让他更加心生烦躁。  
异常。  
那屏幕上展现出来的东西太异常了。  
“仓库那边准备完毕了吗？”他突然问道。  
“啊、滋——基本完毕。”  
“一完成马上撤离，乘我们飞船离开，引爆炸弹。”  
“引爆？”副手惊讶，“那那个东西呢？不用威胁逼问小少爷了吗？”  
“东西不急，等将整个仓库区炸离后穿上防护服在漂浮的宇宙中慢慢找就好了。虽然还不清楚具体是什么，但应该不是能够随身携带的大小，应该就在仓库区的某个地方没错。”  
“明白了……”  
“你们也马上撤离。”朗曼对着驾驶舱内的同伴们道。  
“埃？！”众人震惊。  
“都回船上。”朗曼挥挥手，自己却丝毫没有动弹的意愿。  
“老大你是要……”几个人猜到了他的计划，犹豫道，“那风险也太大了，我们不能留下你一个人……”  
朗曼不耐烦的踹了椅子一脚，骂道：“妈的唧唧歪歪的吵死了！都滚回船上等着捡东西去！你们在这儿才碍手碍脚！没看到监控上那玩意吗，是想死吗？！”  
众人被他喝得一凛，齐道：“是！”陆续走了出去，最后一人临走望了望朗曼，朗曼嗤了一声，抬手一枪打死了先前那中年人。  
灯鸿笑了笑，抬手比了个不正规的礼，道：“船上见。”  
“船上见。”朗曼咧嘴笑，抖下一截烟灰。  
一行人离开，四下里清净起来，朗曼吸完最后一口烟，站起来，伸了个懒腰。他活动了下筋骨，便抓起脖子上方形的金属挂饰，冷冷道：“指令：撩宇G01702。”  
「激活成功。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝考完试，来一个更新。后面的3p车已经写了七千字左右，但是走到车的剧情依旧没写完……


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芜湖——

洛贾打头进入驾驶室时，看着眼前本不该属于这个房间的巨大人形机器，完全没有意识到发生了什么。他好奇的昂头打量这近三人高的庞然巨物，人形钢铁蹲坐着，光滑的表面折射着莹莹的光，双眼中红灯微亮，像正坐休憩的武士，放松而蓄势待发。  
洛贾打量机甲，朗曼也在打量他。这是他第一次见到有人面对撩宇却不流露恐惧，甚至连惊慌都没有，对方的眼睛里全是好奇，稚子般的好奇，这好奇过于纯净，以至于和这个棕发男人的相貌格格不入。男人的身后就是那个鬼魅般的黑色人影，无声无息的矗立在空中，以和整个空间脱节的违和感宣示自己的存在。  
亚文提从门外进来，迎面见着那机甲，登时瞳孔一缩，向后大喊道：“机甲一台！”  
门外喧哗起来，人群推搡着向远处逃跑，巫风苇脸色发青，默默握住口袋中的一个物体。  
“机甲？”洛贾茫然的往后看去，那毫无防备的样子太过诱人，朗曼废了好大劲才忍住没有攻击。  
这家伙不知道什么是机甲？  
“亚文提！你也先退开！去找氧气面罩！”巫风苇大喊，自己却在原地一动不动。以机甲的破坏力，如果在没有能量罩保护的飞船内部，要切开船体可谓是轻而易举。人体一旦暴露在宇宙的真空中，死亡无可避免。因而众人急于逃窜寻找可隔绝外界的防护服和面罩。没想到这家伙居然会有被军方严格管控的军用物资……  
洛贾虽然不明白机甲的厉害之处，但从他人的反应来看也明白了眼前的钢铁不是什么善物，神色警惕起来，牢牢的盯着它。  
人形钢铁突然发出一阵颤动的笑声，朗曼笑道：“你是真不知道机甲是什么？巫风苇，你哪里找的隐世奇人？”  
“无可奉告。”巫风苇站在洛贾身边，身上微微发汗。  
“你不逃吗……原来如此，军方要你秘密运输的那个物品也是机甲。现在就在你身上吧。”  
巫风苇捏了捏手中的挂饰：“你是冲它来的？”  
“军部会允许你借用物资吗？”朗曼饶有兴致的注视着他插在口袋中的手。  
“谁知道呢，或许我还用不上它……洛贾，干掉那家伙。如果飞船的墙壁破了，立刻护住自己的全身，绝对不能让自己和外界有一丝接触。”  
这个机器可以破坏船体？  
洛贾明白了严重性，立刻喝道：“黑曜石！”  
与此同时，撩宇的双目红光大作，那机甲站立起来，激光剑出鞘，就要朝洛贾而来。  
黑曜石挡在洛贾身前，洛贾速道：【如果你想要，我会给你首诗，狂风会将它呼啸至刺骨寒冷的深渊宇宙。但我只想听这钢铁扭曲吱嘎的尖叫，警报声是唯一刺人的不安。屏障，你与我的，】黑曜石解体，他和朗曼周围凭空出现了两个球形罩，表面碎石细密流动，不知是何金属。【将你挤压，而将我固守。】  
随声而动，笼罩着朗曼的那个球罩猛然缩小，向机甲压去，笼罩着洛贾的球罩却反之一凝，化作密不透风的铁球。朗曼一惊，挥剑而上，堪堪阻住球罩去势。  
倾轧之力排山倒海而来，朗曼大惊，自己的激光剑居然破不了这球罩，立刻咬牙进一步提升功率，剑与球罩震颤摩擦出牙酸刺耳的尖锐声响，另一方球罩内洛贾的脸色逐渐泛白，清晰的感知到自己从穴中抽取的能量在飞速流失。  
穴，附近有新的穴吗？洛贾匆匆张望四周，但所见之处的穴都不大，身处无人空阔的宇宙，能找到的穴只可能是飞船上诞生的，就算吸取也撑不了多久。另一方朗曼机甲的耗能也高得惊人，他见对面洛贾被罩在球内，无法得知内部情况，不知他也是取之有尽的，不由急躁起来。  
巫风苇倒是觉察到了双方的消耗战，当机立断，启动了手中的机甲，新的钢铁巨人陡然出现，驾驶室登时变得狭隘起来。他大喝一声，借助与机甲的神经连接恢复了视力，立刻向朗曼挥出一刀，直击得罩着朗曼机甲的铁罩一举收缩了半米有余。  
朗曼暗道不妙，手心出汗，几番犹豫下，咬牙解除了机甲输出上限抑制，以报废手臂为前提拼力挥出一击。  
刺耳的嗡鸣声之后是爆鸣声，碎裂球罩的碎片如弹片般向四周迸射，撩宇的去势不及收，光剑与洛贾的球罩擦身而过，一剑劈开了船壁。  
紊乱的气流立刻如狂风般席卷了驾驶室，首先失去平衡飞出的是洛贾的球体，他猝不及防下根本还没反应过来发生了什么，就被一甩撞晕在球壁上。  
“洛贾！”巫风苇见洛贾脱离飞船，不假思索的松开了抓着的突起物，直飞出去，撞得撩宇一个踉跄，在朗曼的大骂声中，两台机甲一同翻滚着被抛进宇宙。  
“巫风苇！你他妈傻逼吗！你要跟着那球飘到哪里！”朗曼打开了通讯设备骂道。  
“闭嘴！”巫风苇开启了机甲的飞行动力系统，脚下喷射出蓝色的尾焰，向远处那翻滚得过于轻盈的圆球追去。  
朗曼挠了挠头，又看看远去的机甲，嘟哝中带着烦闷：“四十亿……四十亿！”  
他骂骂咧咧的追去：“傻少爷！机甲还在研发中，可没有远航的能力，那球太轻，飘太远了，别追了！你们飞船虽然破了，我的船还好好的，只要你交出机甲，我可以保你和你部下的性命！”  
“闭嘴！”巫风苇只觉他吵死了，他紧紧的盯着眼前那球体，远处似乎是有什么乱流，裹挟着它越来越远，球体毫无自己把控方向的意图，让他担心球里的人已经失去意识。“洛贾他没有压缩氧气……”放任不管的话肯定不多时就会死于窒息。  
“见鬼，那家伙是他老爹吗，这么要紧。要追就追吧，我还是小命要紧……”朗曼啧了声，开始试图返回飞船，却发现了不对劲。  
自己怎么好像不进反退？  
他心下大骇，远处的星辰似乎也昏暗了起来，一切都不是错觉，他大喊道：“蠢少爷！”  
“虫洞或黑洞！”  
“……已经知道了。”  
巫风苇沉默的看着加速而去的圆球和已然开始失控加速的自身机甲，打开单薄的能量罩后便向后一靠，放弃了操作。  
太长时间无人驾驶飞船，以至于没一个人察觉到他们竟然已经行驶到了一个虫洞或黑洞的附近。这二者过于难以辨认，仅凭机甲上的设备无法区分。即使幸运的是虫洞，也不知道机甲单薄的能量罩能不能挺过。  
最后也没能看到洛贾的样子啊。虽说现在在用的那个是假脸。  
巫风苇苦笑起来，看着远处的圆球率先消失在视野里，随后是昏暗和猛烈的振晃，巨大的加速度将他压迫得紧紧抵靠在椅背上。


	10. Chapter 10

洛贾是被指尖的湿润弄醒的。他一向厌恶在半梦半醒间被打搅，因为头脑的昏沉可以将人拖往另一个轻飘飘、朦胧胧的世界。但这次不同，他的头脑隐隐作痛，睡梦不知为何让他有种窒息的紧张感，因而十分高兴有人能将他唤醒。  
但他察觉到有些不对劲，他的手指先是温热潮湿的被裹住，刺痛随之而来。  
他吃痛睁开眼睛，看到巫风苇抓着他的手，轻轻咬着指尖。  
巫风苇察觉到他醒了，脸上掠过狡黠的笑意，松口笑道：“身体有哪里不适吗？”  
“呃……？”他这话问的太过暧昧，让洛贾混乱了一阵。但鉴于以往巫风苇频繁的不着调行为，他很快便调整好了心态，尽管还有点局促，面上还是当作无事发生。他抬头望向周围，四处都是枯糙坚硬的岩壁，一副冷酷无情的自然面相，沉默的拱在四周和穹顶，连一处生命的迹象都没有。“我们这是在？”  
“在一个荒星。”朗曼突然走进来，自然得好像这里是他的领地般。他的脸擦伤了，头发也杂乱，败露出些狼狈。  
洛贾嚯的坐起，拉着巫风苇就把他往身后藏。巫风苇感动又好笑，心中涌起股热流，安抚道：“没事，现在暂时解除对立关系了。”  
“怎么回事？”洛贾不解。  
“就是我们很幸运的被吸进了一个虫洞而不是黑洞——然后小少爷抓住像个蹦蹦球似的你在附近的荒星上降落了。我们俩的机甲在坠落到地面前就耗尽能量了，现在无法和外界联络。只能在星球上等待搜救队了，前提是时间没有变化的话。”朗曼不耐的解释道。  
老天。我到底是遭什么罪了，要和一对黏黏糊糊的情侣一起落难。  
“虫洞？”洛贾对他警戒十足，半信半疑的茫然问道。  
朗曼一挑眉毛，已习惯他欠缺常识的巫风苇向他解释了虫洞是什么，洛贾大骇：“也就是我们现在既不知道自己在哪个地方，也不知道自己在哪个时间？”  
“对。”  
朗曼插嘴；“最要紧的还是生存问题。我看了下周围，虽然是荒芜了些，但还是有些沙漠植被。麻烦的是水，没有明显水源。”  
洛贾看着他，鼻头厌恶的微微皱起：“所以——我们暂时结盟。”  
朗曼耸耸肩，不予置否。  
洛贾在心里大大的叹了口气。麻烦，太麻烦了。他一直向往着可以轻松独居的生活，眼下的状况不论从哪一方面都和他的期望相去甚远。  
巫风苇将希望寄托在他身上：“洛贾，你的能力能做点什么吗？”呼叫外援或许过于夸张，但寻找水源和适宜的居住地一类的小事，有那个神奇的能力一定能够轻而易举的解决吧。  
朗曼饶有兴致的看着他，洛贾闭上双眼，借着脑内弦的震动努力感受周围，睁开眼摇了摇头：“不行。附近没有存在过人类，也没有存在过智能生物，也就不存在由执念形成的穴，没有穴我现在什么都做不了。”虽然也可以使用自己体内的穴和另二人的穴的能量，但对人体的损害过大，可能造成死亡，能量又不多，得不偿失，还是作为保命的手段保密好了。  
不能使用能力？  
朗曼眯起眼睛，打量眼前两个对他来说体格单薄的人，阴暗面开始蠢蠢欲动的探头。巫风苇先知般若有所觉，冷冷道：“警告你最好不要轻举妄动，洛贾的体术也不差。而你要是把我当成单纯的瞎子，可是不会有什么好果子吃的。”  
“好啦，放松。”朗曼笑嘻嘻的举起双手，表示自己没有恶意，笑容灿烂得淳朴，“都沦落到这地步了，一起努力活下去才是正道。”  
三人达成一致，洛贾向洞穴深处张望，那里深不见底，唯有阴凉的空气从地底涌来。“洞穴深处你们有人去过吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“下去看看？”  
“照明呢？”  
“我听力好，感觉敏锐，用不着。”巫风苇道。  
“那我陪你下去。”洛贾点头。  
朗曼啧啧有声：“感情真好，要我说除了石头还能有什么？叔叔我就在这等你们了。”  
洛贾皱眉：“你也再去外面认真找找如何？说不定有新发现。”  
“好吧好吧。”朗曼一边往外走一边抱怨，“可怜我一把老骨头还得出去风吹日晒。”  
“哪里看起来老骨头了……”洛贾低声抱怨，巫风苇轻轻笑出声来。  
他握住洛贾的手腕，向里走去：“那我们走吧，好好抓紧我。”  
“唔。”洛贾感觉这样不对，但不知道有什么更好的做法。  
二人安静的走进黑暗中，随着深入，身遭的温度也越来越低，逐渐洛贾已什么都看不见了。巫风苇却如目能视物般，虽然缓慢，却踏踏实实的一步步在往里走，牵着磕磕绊绊的洛贾，越走越心情愉悦。  
“水声。”不知道往下走了多久时，巫风苇突然道。  
本已有点疲倦的二人精神振奋起来，又走了一段路程后就找到了水声的来源。巫风苇蹲下来，摸到了流淌过指尖的清凉水流，他们的水源有保障了。  
他们饮用了些水，简单清洗了自己的面部和双手，轻声的笑着，突然洛贾一声惊呼：“有什么蹭着我手过去了！这里有鱼？”  
“那更好了。”巫风苇笑道。

三人就这么在洞穴里安居下来了。听说有鱼后朗曼立刻兴致勃勃的跑过去，一步跨进水里，还真给他气喘吁吁的捉住了一条。这鱼是三人都没见过的品种，十分难吃，不多时众人就对此兴趣缺缺了起来。  
朗曼体力最好，负责外出捕捉荒漠动物，洛贾采摘看起来能食用的植物，能在黑暗中自如行动的巫风苇就负责每日的取水和朗曼一无所获时的捕鱼工作。  
不知不觉，等待中便过去了两个月。洛贾是很有耐心，不慌不急，甚至做好了一辈子呆在这里的最坏打算，近来甚至开始思考起什么植物的纤维适合用来编织衣物。朗曼虽然有些烦躁，挂念船上其他兄弟的安危，但也并不太担心，每日太阳一升起就轻轻松松的跃起往外跑，无聊的荒漠也只有追逐猎物这一件事让他感觉有趣点了。  
最焦躁不安的是巫风苇。虽然他搞砸了任务，毁了飞船，失去了众多手下，种种一切确实是让人焦躁才是正常的，但他的焦躁严重得超乎想象。不过他还是一声不吭，尤其在洛贾面前掩饰这种焦虑，但随着时间推移，他的焦虑越发严重，逐渐隐藏不住了。  
洛贾虽然很奇怪为什么，但没有询问。  
很快他就知道为什么了。


	11. Chapter 11

空气中充斥着浓郁的花香。浓郁至极，将洛贾从梦中呛醒过来。  
洛贾皱眉看着斜倚在墙角的巫风苇，他从今天早上开始就有些不对劲，平日总是第二个晨起的他将自己蒙在被子里一动不动，三番五次的催促后才起身，脸也有点红。或许是感冒发烧了……  
洛贾经不住突然打了个喷嚏，这花香简直都要实体化成飘荡的粉尘了。尤其今日的花香馥郁中还带了些侵略性的辛辣，让巫风苇彻底化为了一朵在岩石间怒放的火之花。  
“没事吧？不舒服的话今日就别去打水了，我去过几次也熟悉路了，打水不会洒出来。看你样子可能昨晚感冒了，我一会2顺便去看看有没有能用的草药……”  
“是发情了。”一早出门的朗曼不知何时回来了，依靠在门口，少见的没叼着他仅剩的一点烟，脸上也少了平日的吊儿郎当。  
发情？  
洛贾依旧对他有些戒备，下意识的挡在巫风苇身前：“你怎么回来了？”  
朗曼烦躁的挠了挠头发：“这么浓郁的花香老子就算八百米外都闻得到啊，我当然得回来看看情况。以前不是都说过了吗，眼下这种状况我不会伤害你们的。喂，瞎眼小少爷，你带抑制剂了吗？”  
巫风苇在洛贾身后低低的开口，声音沙哑得令洛贾一惊：“没……”  
“那麻烦了啊。”朗曼叹气。  
“麻烦？会怎样？”  
“叔叔我虽然不介意和男人做啦，但是我是alpha，绝对不肯在下面的。瞎眼少爷呢？”  
巫风苇微弱而嫌恶的笑了一声：“和你？想想就恶心。”  
朗曼耸了耸肩：“不做，又没有缓解的药物和器具，大概率浑身燥热，大出汗脱水，意识模糊后很可能失去理智发起疯。就是疯狗瞎少爷了。”  
“我现在就去取水。”洛贾立刻站起身来，却被巫风苇拉住了衣角，不由一怔。他看向身后的巫风苇，他已经如朗曼所说，皮肤通红，汗珠泼溢般滚落了。  
“风苇……？”  
朗曼在洞口歪站着，看着倒是挺感兴趣的：“就算能及时补水，要一个男人硬生生忍耐整整七天的发情期着实难耐啊，看他的样子应该是第一次在没有药物的情况下经历发情期，真好奇小少爷忍耐到第几天才会发狂呢？不，第几个小时呢？”  
巫风苇依旧抓着洛贾的衣角，但是低着头不说话，只粗粗的喘着，面颊红欲滴血。洛贾看着他，双颊也烧起来。他伸出手指想掰开巫风苇抓着自己的手，又缩回来。他蹲下身，哄小孩似的揉了揉巫风苇毛茸茸的脑袋：“我去拿些水回来给你，喝了就没那么热了。”  
“洛贾……”巫风苇仰起头，汗水浸润得他肤色更白了，晶莹的白透着灼热的粉。他捉着洛贾的手，用粉粉的鼻尖轻轻蹭着洛贾的手背、手指，最后甚至将脸埋进他的手里，用牙轻咬洛贾的指根，舔舐他的掌心。  
“巫风苇！”洛贾满脸涨得通红。  
朗曼漏出一声笑：“这里的beta只有你一个人，瞎眼少爷又喜欢你，别变扭了。我去取水吧，再呆下去我被他信息素影响，也发情了的话就糟糕了。”  
“不是……我和他……”洛贾张嘴想辩解什么，那边朗曼已经离去，此厢巫风苇却似乎是不满他转移视线一样，闷闷的从背后一把抱住了他。  
好热……  
巫风苇身上的高温透过薄薄的布料直截了当的传递给了洛贾，洛贾不受控制的也热了起来。他挣了两下，巫风苇牢牢的抱着他的腰不肯放开，还撒娇般把头靠在了洛贾的肩上。  
“风苇，你先放开我。”洛贾放软语气劝他。  
“不要。”巫风苇似乎已经开始有些意识模糊，竟然说出这种孩子般任性直白的拒绝来。“洛贾……”  
巫风苇呢喃着张口将洛贾的耳垂含进口中，情欲满溢的舔吮起来，还嫌那遮掩器碍事，舌头一顶给顶落到地上。  
“啊！”  
洛贾先是被舔得后脑一麻，随后一惊，遮掩器掉落，他原本的面孔顿时暴露在空气中，让他不安起来。这两个月因为有朗曼在侧，他一直都戴着。虽然不知道遮掩器的电量什么时候会耗尽，但能拖一时就多拖一时。  
他忙俯身想去拾那遮掩器，但被巫风苇制着行动不便，甚至抱着他腰身的那两只手也开始不安分起来，一只手向上伸进他的衣服里，一只手摸索着向下去解他的裤腰带，摸得洛贾一个哆嗦。  
洛贾忙按住巫风苇作乱的手，心里乱成一团麻，慌声道：“巫风苇！我只是你的保镖，你清醒一点！”  
“查尔斯可以，我为什么不行？”巫风苇抬头向着他，像只委屈的长毛狗。  
洛贾的身体骤然紧绷起来：“查尔斯……查尔斯那是强奸！”  
巫风苇一愣，好像清醒了些，放开了洛贾。  
“抱歉。”他说。  
洛贾理好衣服，不敢看他，沉浸在情欲中的巫风苇光是注视其存在都会烫到他：“没事……”  
巫风苇重新歪靠到岩壁上，苦笑道：“我热得不清醒了……洛贾，你可以转到那边吗？离我稍微远一点，我怕我又忍不住……”  
洛贾转过身，退到洞穴的另一边，不去看他。他盯着岩壁，尽量想要放空大脑，但一旁的声音却不断不受控制的钻入耳来。巫风苇喘息着解开皮带的声音、拉下拉链的声音、撸动的声音、难耐的呻吟，漫长而令人面红的那些声音，液体溅落声后的短暂沉寂……  
洛贾闭上眼睛，举起一只手捂住通红的脸。  
“嗯……”  
释放后热度仅仅缓解了一会便再度袭来，巫风苇又动作起来，但这次不知是故意还是意识重新陷入混沌了，他手下快速的撸动着，因为刚释放过，沾粘了液体的自慰水声格外明显。这样动作着的他，如同不知道当事人在场一般喃喃低语：“洛贾……”  
被呼唤着名字的人浑身僵硬，简直要烧红到冒烟了，鸵鸟般缩在角落里，将额头抵在岩壁上。  
失明的巫风苇浑然不觉，继续低声沙哑的唤他的名字：“啊……洛贾……”  
“洛贾……”  
笨蛋吗你……  
洛贾紧紧闭着眼睛，脸红得只想钻进岩壁里去，耳边的话语却伴随着巫风苇的粗喘越来越过分起来。那些话语有如实体般落在他身上，滑过肌肤，迸溅于地面。  
“嗯……好热啊……洛贾，洛贾……”  
不要说了……  
“不行……还是好难受，洛贾，洛贾你给我好不好……”巫风苇的声音甚至开始带上了一些难受的哭音，洛贾动摇了一瞬，但立刻又摇头甩掉了杂念。  
“啊啊……”  
“哟，这光景到有点让人意外。”  
洛贾一惊，转头看向一旁。朗曼已经去洞穴深处取水回来了，正打量他和地上的遮掩器。  
“军方遮掩身份的新玩意？怪不得一直戴着，我还奇怪你为什么这么喜欢听音乐呢，小气得连借我听听都不肯。”  
洛贾这才想起忘记重新带上遮掩器了。  
朗曼的视线如同勺子般在他身上刮挖着，他讶异于洛贾真实的相貌和遮掩器虚拟出的面具如此相去甚远，目光新奇得简直要把他的皮肉舔舐光，整个吞下去。  
“水。”他走过来，将水壶扔给洛贾，又看了眼巫风苇，“有点不妙啊，你真的不帮他吗？”  
洛贾扫了巫风苇一眼又移开视线：“我只是他的保镖。”  
长成这样的保镖吗？  
朗曼眯了眯眼睛，向他伸出手：“等等，水壶再拿来一下。这家伙汗出的太多了，之前带的调味的盐还有一些，加到水里些防止钠流失。”  
洛贾不疑其他，将水壶重新还给他，朗曼去他背包那翻出了些粉末倒进去，摇了摇，重新递给洛贾：“好了。你也喝一点，我记得今天你还没喝过水吧。”  
被朗曼如此一说洛贾才觉得口中确实有些干涩，就着壶口草草喝了几口，便拿去喂巫风苇。巫风苇十分温顺，张口便全部吞咽下。朗曼这次并不离开，在角落里拍了拍地面就坐了下来。洛贾旋好壶口，正准备退开，忽的觉得体内升腾起一股不正常的热度，除了没有困意，简直和查尔斯那时如出一辙。他大惊，转头见朗曼懒洋洋的歪坐着，对他露出个坏笑。  
“喂，瞎眼小少爷，欠我个人情啊。”  
巫风苇已经完全热糊涂了，不知道他在说什么。喝完那水后体内的灼热更是如同山炎爆发，热得他狂乱的扯开自己的衬衫，扣子都生生拽掉几个。  
“朗曼……你个混蛋星贼……”洛贾抓着胸口半跪着刚骂了一句，便被巫风苇抓住手腕，往前一扯，倒在他怀里。  
“嗯……”巫风苇捧着他的脸胡乱的吻着，柔软火热的唇瓣春雨般落下来，落在他脸颊上、鼻梁上、下巴上、嘴唇上、眼角上，吻得洛贾难耐的痒。  
“笨蛋。”洛贾骂了一句，得到一个落在脖颈上的吻。  
巫风苇的手摸索着将他的衣服推上去，又将他翻倒在地，露出胸前两点粉红来，毫不犹豫的含上。  
“唔！”洛贾逸出一声呻吟，立刻捂住自己的嘴，双眼朦胧中似乎看到朗曼坐在那里笑。他知道这药厉害，形势已成定局，只得气道：“出去……”  
“哟~要赶媒人了吗？”朗曼笑，双手环胸往后一靠，活脱脱一老痞子，“我才不出去呢哈哈，多好的活春宫，叔叔我好久没欣赏过这种场景了。”  
洛贾羞愤难当，觉得这人可憎得不得了，正欲再赶他，巫风苇已经压着他把手伸进了裤内，指头撩过他的铃口，激得他一抖：“啊！”  
朗曼摸着下巴上的胡茬，行家姿态的点评：“敏感又会享乐的身子，和你之前安的那张假脸实在不配，现在这张才算绝色啊。”  
“闭嘴……嗯……”  
巫风苇迷糊急切的替他撸动着前面，另一只手迫不及待的将手指伸进洛贾的小穴里，那里因得药效已经湿润黏糊，往外淌着水。洛贾咬着手，眼角泛出情欲的泪，喉结耸动，身体因为有第三人看着而格外敏感，两粒乳头红红的挺立着。巫风苇胯下硬得发疼，能忍耐到现在已经是奇迹，感到手下的小穴松软了些，便迫不及待的将粗大发红的阴茎对准了洛贾的穴口。那穴口微微收缩着，触着阴茎，如同在舔舐巫风苇的铃口般甜美，任谁都不可能忍耐得住。  
“等等……啊！”  
洛贾猛的扯住巫风苇的衣领，在他怀里疼得发抖，黑发被汗水凌乱的粘在脸颊上，一对金眸眼角撩人上挑，将哭不哭，看得一旁的朗曼也不禁解开裤子撸动起来。  
“洛贾……”巫风苇依旧温柔的吻他，但身下的动作却越发凶暴起来，将他一下一下打桩般往壁上顶撞，双手握着洛贾的腰身，顶出去又用力按回来，弄得洛贾又疼又麻涨，爽得要失神。  
“慢一点……你慢一点……啊——”  
巫风苇酣畅的笑，身下这人喊着他慢一点，包裹着他的肉穴却分明不受控制的抽搐着、用力吸吮着巫风苇的肉棒，吸得他爽极了，根本就不想慢下来，只想狠狠顶进去！再抽出来，顶进去！  
“啊啊，呜啊……嗯……出去……太快了……好深……好难受……！”洛贾呻吟中夹杂着哭音。  
和查尔斯的不同，巫风苇的阴茎没有那么粗，但格外的长，每一击都让洛贾有种要被捅穿的错觉。并且巫风苇学的十分快，不安分的他仔细的探索着洛贾的每一寸穴壁，很快就找到了洛贾的敏感点，对着那会让洛贾泄出媚声的地方狂顶猛击起来。依靠直觉行事的他，聪明得仿佛根本不是处在发情期还被人下了药一样清醒有计划。洛贾唇齿微张，意识随高潮的攀升模糊，呻吟声波浪般阵阵溢出，勾人又惹人怜。  
二人的交合处已汁水四溢，被撞出沫来，顺着白皙大腿淫靡的滑落到地上。浓郁的花香染满洛贾的全身，腌制般渗进他的皮肤里去，和精液混合成艳丽堕落的全新糜烂香气，极尽艳丽。那肉棒花样百出的对付敏感点，时而来回碾压时而用力戳刺，时而虚虚的在周围打圈，引得洛贾情不自禁的扭腰，小穴吞吸蠕动，急切的引它发些狠来好好操进来。巫风苇抱着他，喘息着将他操到丢盔弃甲，洛贾张嘴无意识的淌下唾液，巫风苇已形同欲海中洛贾这艘船的舵手、这野马的骑手。  
这二人正欲念缠身，火热纠缠如同一体，一旁的朗曼再也无法忍耐。他已就着眼前这活色生香的场景自渎了一次，不自觉的靠近了二人，体内的信息素也被吸引得不安分起来，独有的雨后苔藓的清香开始在洞穴内蔓延，冲淡了极艳极甜的花香，让二人脑内暂时一清。  
洛贾刚苏醒般望着巫风苇，手还搭在他的脖颈上，双腿大张，一副任君采撷的姿态，下面的小穴紧紧的咬着巫风苇。巫风苇脸依旧红着，只是动作慢了，能看见般，该有双目的位置一瞬不瞬的向着洛贾。洛贾双目避开他，去看一旁的地面。  
“……出去。”他低声说。  
巫风苇亲亲他，在他耳边轻轻问：“明明这么热？”  
洛贾被撞出一声腻音，巫风苇用牙磨他的颈侧：“我不知道其他人的是如何……但洛贾你的小穴好舒服，我从未这么舒服过。第一次是洛贾真是太好了。”  
“我能理解查尔斯的想法了。”  
绝不让你离开。  
洛贾睁大眼睛，瞳孔中倒映出昏暗的洞顶。  
巫风苇如同当初查尔斯咬他一般，深深的，咬住了他的后颈。  
“呃——”他痛苦的吸着冷气，手臂攥着拳头往地上死死压去，随后被抱住，压上一个带着血腥味的深吻。  
巫风苇的舌头刮过他的牙床，缠抚他的舌头，吮吸他的唇瓣，直将他吻到窒息，像溺毙在深海的鸟。  
巫风苇终于放开他，洛贾张着口大口的喘着气，却猝不及防被人捏住下巴，扭向一旁，又迎来一个胡子刺痒的吻。  
“哈……朗曼！你做什么！”  
他瞪着朗曼，虽然在朗曼眼中更像湿漉漉的恳求。  
巫风苇也质疑般的转向他，朗曼无视他，扯去上衣，跪倒在洛贾旁，舔舐他的乳头，硕大紫红的阴茎从裤中伸出来，抵在地面上，还在渗着精液：“反正一个是上，两个也是上，美人在前，叔叔我实在忍不住啊。”  
“嗯……！”洛贾被他娴熟的舌头舔得颤抖，嘴上还是威胁道：“滚开，你敢放进来我就咬断掉！”  
“哦哟好可怕~”朗曼轻佻的笑，手指在他乳尖上恶意的一弹，激得他一抖，“那叔叔不放你嘴里……”  
他挤到巫风苇身边，带着粗茧的大手摸向二人交界处，沾了一手粘腻：“用下面把我们紧紧的咬断掉吧。”  
巫风苇大吃一惊，不禁喝道：“走开！且不说洛贾是我的，两个人他会受伤吧！”  
洛贾骂：“谁他妈是你的……啊！”  
巫风苇先惩罚性的狠狠顶了洛贾一记，又用手去推朗曼，但朗曼纹丝不动，反而大手一伸，握住洛贾的阴茎上下撸动起来。  
“你做什么！”洛贾和巫风苇一惊一怒。  
朗曼咬牙切齿的笑：“小孩们都闭嘴！不会受伤的，都老老实实的按我说的来，现在没失控的就只有我了，要制你们可容易的很！瞎眼少爷也不想被我捆住扔在旁边听我操小洛贾吧？”  
巫风苇顿时不做声了，洛贾急得大骂：“别过来！神经病！糟老头！”  
无济于事，朗曼往洛贾的小穴里挤进一根手指，疼得洛贾感觉要裂开了，前端被抚慰着也没用。朗曼笑着缓缓做扩张，道：“糟老头？小美人你见过这么英俊帅气的糟老头吗？”  
“呜……”朗曼又加了一根手指，洛贾泪花都溢出来了，哪里还有一分快感，连着巫风苇也恨起来：“你们两个混蛋……”  
巫风苇默不作声的亲亲他的脸颊，朗曼活动了会手指，感觉小穴松软的差不多了，将自己的肉棒对准了，挤进来。  
洛贾痛得咬住自己的手臂，直咬出血来，巫风苇和朗曼二人也被他夹得发疼，三人一动不动的停了好一会，才慢慢一前一后抽插起来。  
太满了。小穴里每一处都被撑得满满的，每一处地方都被用力的摩擦着，快感渐渐回归，但疼痛依然明显。洛贾哀泣中，一只手抚上他的腹部，磨挲他的旧疤。像在确认什么一样，巫风苇没有说话，一遍又一遍的摸着他身上各处的伤疤。洛贾逐渐平静下来，感受到他的放松的朗曼趁机用力猛攻，惊得他漏出双龙后的第一声呻吟。  
不同于巫风苇，朗曼专注于玩弄洛贾的两粒乳头，粗糙的手指格外具有刺激性，更别提他久经艳场的娴熟，揉捏按弹拉无所不尽，直把那两个嫩乳头玩得红肿挺立，颤颤的，瞧着颇为可怜。  
但洛贾昂颈挺着胸脯，两粒乳头急切的往他手里送般，朗曼笑了声，在一下和巫风苇同步的用力挺进后含住左胸的乳头吮吸起来。  
“啊……”乳头被火热的口腔含住，洛贾失神叫道，巫风苇不满他注意力的转移，停了手上的动作，下身又刁钻的碾起他的敏感点来，快得连穴里与他紧紧挨着的朗曼都有点痛快。  
洛贾爽得痉挛般抽搐，双目失神，张着口却连声音都发不出来了。朗曼爱他这模样，也急急顶撞起他来，和巫风苇二人一起直顶得啪啪有声。洛贾被他俩顶上高潮，却半晌了还在大脑空白的快感中无法回落，浑身酥麻无力，快感从尾椎骨处如电击般阵阵袭来。那小穴被捣弄得湿哒哒一片，却还如饥似渴的紧紧吞咽吸吮着、蠕动着、抽搐着，引得男人们更加发疯的顶弄。  
被操了这许久，洛贾满身的汗珠和白浊精液，腰上和大腿上尽是男人们掐出的红手印，交合处更是一塌糊涂，穴口给顶弄得红肿，往外溢着汁水。他满面红晕，张着口流了唾涎也不知道，任谁看了都觉得淫靡至极，活似随军淫浪的娼妓，谁都可以按倒狠操一发。  
朗曼看痴了，喃喃道：“乖乖，小美人怕不是要爽坏了。”  
巫风苇默不作声，火上浇油的伸手去撸洛贾那挺立的阴茎，直撸得那白浊一波波，溅了自己一臂，最后液体都淡薄起来。  
洛贾茫然的叹息：“啊……”  
但他释放了，另二人这一轮却还没结束，时而轮番上阵，时而同进同出，直操得他还没在余韵中沉溺多久前端又站立起来。许久后巫风苇和朗曼才接连释放了出来，满满的射在他穴里。这二人还成结了，巨大的两根肉棒加上精液，洛贾涨得难受，那二人却不准他把精液排出来，牢牢的抵着穴口。  
三人又来了两轮，洛贾被插得满面泪水，用手软软的推那二人，带着哭腔求饶：“呃啊……不要了……够了……啊、别进来了，啊啊……”  
朗曼用力一顶，调笑他；“你知道自己现在的样子多淫荡吗……简直就像个娼妓，把你拉到操练场上让一个连的兵排队把你操个遍都怕不够……”  
洛贾瞳孔一缩，朗曼却感到含着自己的小穴更紧了，进一步羞辱他：“居然还含得更紧了……真骚浪啊？兴奋了？有在想象那个场景吗？身体强壮的alpha一个接一个的过来，轮奸你，填满你……”  
洛贾咬着下唇，无力的晃动了两下。  
巫风苇皱眉喝止：“朗曼。”  
朗曼不以为意：“干什么，这家伙分明夹的更紧了，你没感觉到吗？”  
他用力一顶，洛贾又不受控制的漏出一声夹杂着呜咽的呻吟。  
“朗曼！”巫风苇大喝，朗曼不耐烦的挥挥手，道：“好好，看在今天是小少爷脱离处男身的好日子，听你的，有些事对小少爷还太刺激了~”  
巫风苇被说的火起，一把抱过虚弱的洛贾，用力之下，朗曼的阴茎随之脱出，连出长长一道水丝。  
“做什么呢！”此番轮到朗曼不满了，他恶狠狠的盯着巫风苇，胯下之物犹自直直的立着。  
大腿还没对方臂膀粗的巫风苇紧紧抱着洛贾，正有点不安之时，洛贾的脑袋软软的滑靠在他的肩上，他一愣，顿时似乎有了无限勇气。  
他大声道：“洛贾已经很累了，我刚才标记了他，发情期也已经没有太大问题了，就这样结束吧。”  
朗曼冷笑：“你不觉得自己插在里面说这话有点假吗？”  
巫风苇面上腾的一红，支支吾吾的也将自己的阴茎从洛贾的小穴里拔了出来。半无意识状态的洛贾在他抽出时不自觉挽留般夹了他一下，如同从根到头的被嗦了一下，让他一晃神射了出来。  
朗曼吹了声口哨：“好，最后一发！”又见巫风苇真的打算到此为止，摸索着为满身精液的洛贾擦拭身体，不由犯愁起来：“喂喂，你是爽完了，我这边怎么办啊。”  
巫风苇警惕的用身体挡住洛贾：“用手如何？”  
朗曼叹了口气：“好吧……我也不想把关系弄太糟糕。喂，你不是要做清洁吗，别忘了处理后穴。”  
巫风苇一愣，立刻明白了他想要做什么。他将手指插入洛贾的后穴中搅动，挤出一些精液来，便感到洛贾抓住他的手臂，又呼吸急促起来。他扣挖着清理洛贾小穴中含得满满的浊液，按压着穴壁，又渐渐惹出些呜咽。洛贾软软的、整个人瘫在巫风苇的怀里，像条无骨的白鱼，眼帘半阖随着巫风苇的动作微微喘息。朗曼在一旁趁着最后的艳景加紧撸动自己的肉棒，颇有点开车赶去看即将落山的夕阳的感觉，不由的有些想笑。


	12. Chapter 12

洛贾陡然惊醒。  
他闭着眼睛，眼前一片黑暗，不作声也不动弹。在意识归来之前，让喉头痉挛的窒息感首先铺天盖地而来。他的下颚忍不住微微动弹了下，但随即恢复了死一般的僵硬，胸腔紧压着，逼迫出最后一丝气息。意志逐渐在他的躯壳里苏醒，他吸了口气，窒息感第二波袭来，让他即刻又将胸腔里的空气挤了出去。  
如此自然是不好受的，但他闭着眼睛躺在坚硬干凉的地面上，自虐般不紧不慢的感受起这窒息，像以往割开自己时一样平静的微微颤抖。  
他什么都不想去想，什么都不想看，只希望此刻死了好了。  
但除了窒息感，身上各处难以启齿的伤痛都清晰的在提醒他诸事已定，无可变更。  
“洛贾？你醒了？要吃点东西吗？”是巫风苇的声音。  
“让我一个人呆着。”洛贾低哑道。  
身后轻轻悉索起点声音，地上放下了个什么物品，脚步声远去。洛贾依旧一动不动，尽管胃也蜷缩得揉成一团，像浸泡在罐子里的酸黄瓜。  
他闭着眼睛一个人躺了两天。  
他是想过要去怨恨谁的，但他的本性让他很难干净利落的去恨某个人。考量考量……总是不受控制的去剖析别人行动的原因，然后被迫发现无可奈何的现实，查尔斯时那种情况终究是少数。  
巫风苇落入失控的发情期非他自己所愿，提不起劲来厌，如同一口气含在喉头却吐不出来。朗曼是可以恨的，而他一想起朗曼，心里涌起的比起怨，不知为何更像是绝望。  
为什么在查尔斯之后还要遭遇这些。  
洛贾抓住自己的脖子，拒绝承认记忆里的那个人是自己。  
他的手抖起来。  
自己——头脑清醒的自己绝不会发出那种声音。  
向着强奸犯、高潮。  
反胃感袭来，洛贾干呕了几下，什么也没吐出来。下意识压抑胸腔的力逐渐散去后，为了以他的方式活下去，洛贾还是怨恨起了什么。  
该死的发情期。他虚脱中想。  
两天后他爬起来，身上裹着简陋床单，走到外面去，坐在另二人的旁边，拿起食物。  
朗曼捧着木碗，惊异的看他，起初目光像看穴居的野人出现，随后目光狎怩起来，不住往他遮掩的床单下刺探。  
洛贾木着脸，垂着眼帘，背脊紧绷，眼里一个余光也不给他，冷冷道：“看够了吗？”  
朗曼嘿嘿一笑，巫风苇踹了他一脚，也就不去挑洛贾了，端碗埋头吃起来，但还时不时看上几眼。  
无他，几人多余衣物简单拼凑出来的床单根本没法将洛贾全身遮罩好。眼下他一手抓着胸前两襟，一手握着食物，上可望见玉筷般纤长白润的向两边延展去的锁骨，指尖捏着布料，挡去一半胸膛；下可见下摆延伸出两条笔直的长腿，脚踝细可一握，脚趾蜷着，直让人想些不堪之事。  
洛贾给看毛了，僵坐着生硬的问巫风苇：“我衣服呢？”  
巫风苇歉意十足，声音都比往常降了八度：“撕坏了……你一会先穿我的，这两天我就用兽皮做个新的。”  
洛贾不吭声，怒气更盛，吃完了又起来直挺挺的往里面走了。  
巫风苇松了口气，老实说这两天看洛贾躺着一动不动，也不理人，着实是急到他了。  
“这两天的采集我来就好，洛贾你好好休息。”他往洞穴里喊了两声，没回应，也不知洛贾听到了没有。他心中叹了口气，歉意更甚，但丝毫不后悔。  
怎么可能后悔呢。那滋味。他暗念。  
巫风苇甚少在外采集，这几日给晒得通红，夜间伤处蜕皮般落下，内里露出娇嫩的皮肤，痛痒难当。但他觉得无颜面抱怨，今日也就一声不吭的出去采集，待到午后终于受不住了，提前回到洞穴来避暑。  
他往内走了两步，感到不对劲，有幼兽般的呜咽隐约传来。  
他又加急两步，面前朗曼按着洛贾，捂着他的嘴，下身赤裸，在地上抵死抽插。两人身上伤痕累累，显然是经过一场搏斗，洛贾落败了，四肢给束住，按在地上被这血脉贲张肌肉虬结的猛兽强暴。朗曼咬着牙，进出格外猛烈，带着搏斗中激发出的血性凶狠，比起性爱更像施暴。  
巫风苇听着洛贾微小的、指缝间迸出的悲鸣，二人肉体碰撞的声音，一瞬血液凝滞，下一刻涌向头脑，冲得他耳膜嗵嗵响。  
他握紧拳头，朗曼被他打得头一偏。  
牙齿磕破了口腔内壁，朗曼向旁吐出口带血的唾沫，下身这才停下在火热小穴中的动作。他龇牙笑道：“做什么，看我吃独食不爽？”  
“滚下去！”  
“自己不搞就算了，还管别人搞不搞？你是他恋人还是什么吗？”  
“滚下去！”  
朗曼眼神阴沉起来，要搞倒这长发白羊可废了他一番功夫，没人告诉他这瘦弱羊羔不仅是会打人，还十分会打人，自恃宇宙星贼中数一数二的朗曼都险些没制住他，身上多了许多伤痕，打得一肚子火。偏生好不容易搞到手还有人出来妨碍。他将性器从洛贾下体缓缓抽出，带出些血丝，站起来冷笑道：“你的保镖都打不过我，你也要来试一试？”  
“不然呢？”巫风苇咬牙冲他冲去，朗曼躲过他的一拳，笑道：“哈哈，要是晚上你还有胜算，现在虽然昏暗，好歹洞穴里我是看得清的。”  
语毕一拳击出，着着实实打在他小腹上。巫风苇被打得咕的一声痛呼，咬牙继续向他挥拳，被他架住。  
地上洛贾口上没了制梏，巫风苇听他嘶声道：“给我戒指！”  
巫风苇第一次听他发出这种带着血的仇恨声音，心里一紧，虽不明白有何用，还是问道：“哪里！”  
“你右侧一米地上！”  
朗曼直觉其中有鬼，趁他分神又是一拳，巫风苇疼得一晃，咬牙扑向旁侧，抓住那原属查尔斯的黑曜石戒指抛向他。  
洛贾猛然张口咬住从天而降的戒指，金瞳怒张，吼道：【黑曜石！】  
无人可见，他体内一直以来缓慢旋转的黑穴骤然一缩，逆转了个方向，暴风般旋转起来！与此同时，黑色的人影以前所未有的速度凝聚出实体，闪现般降临，活人般确切在目！  
洛贾四肢依旧被束缚着，门户大开，但此刻无暇顾及，此景也更让他怒不可遏，朗曼的二次进犯让他的理智燃烧殆尽，眼下什么也不顾，只死死的瞪着那人，喉中喷出带血沫的嘶吼：  
【枯白的沙漠、黑日！心肺，狂癫欲裂；青白的、腰肢裸露；无衣无缕，全缘强盗！】  
【余命余乐？统统拿去！以我骨指天杵地，】束缚他四肢的布带破碎，洛贾化作跪姿，赤裸双膝在岩地上直砸出血来，双手指天，抓挠得皮肉破碎的指尖白骨隐露，【黑石！神枪下，去鬼左目！】  
黑曜石向后仰伸，黑色的长枪落入手中。朗曼瞳孔一缩，不曾想洛贾的话竟然是谎言，在这时使出了杀手锏来！他欲逃，快不过黑色的人影，长枪脱手，准准正中朗曼眼窝！他惨叫一声，捂住面颊，拔出长枪，连带着个血淋淋的眼珠，踉踉跄跄的向洞穴外跑去。  
怒圆的金瞳随他身影而转动，声音锵锵，嗡鸣如钟：  
【伤了损了，不够！燃我，燃他，燃哀夜的黎明，无须人的黎明，便燃他作灰烬！】  
黑曜石闪烁了两下，洛贾的左臂腾起股焰火，噼啵声中焦熟臭味迸发，骇得巫风苇一手冷汗，他竟在燃烧自己的手臂！洛贾知道这是为何，他的穴终究能量不够，非得加上条手臂不可。  
他放下燃烧的手臂，指向朗曼的背影，便见朗曼的背脊上也腾起火红的烈焰，灼出野兽的痛嚎。  
他咬牙迸出几字，一顿一坑，字字砸地：【燃烧着扑倒在沙里，融化玻璃、融作玻璃去吧。】  
巫风苇目不能视，不见洛贾他此刻话音落地，体内穴耗尽，术式散去，一头黑发从根至尾化作灰白，一如耄耋老者。他晃了两下，迎面砸在地上，旧伤叠新伤，手臂手指和私处痛得他麻木。神志朦胧间被巫风苇抱起，喃喃道；“这混蛋跑出去，没有水，应该能烧死了……”  
“能烧死，能烧死。”巫风苇抱着他。  
洛贾觉得手臂上凉凉的，想着这是在给烧伤处浇水吗。


	13. Chapter 13

之后朗曼没有再出现过，但巫风苇也没见到他的尸体。  
他警惕着，但也不太在意，一门心思都扑在洛贾身上。洛贾在那天之后虚弱了很多，虚弱到他害怕的地步。  
食物是在吃的，但吃的极少，像只猫，巫风苇很快就摸到了他肩膀上突出的骨头。话也很少，除了必要的交流，几乎不开口，洞穴中只有巫风苇一个人的声音，要么就是沉默。在安静的沙漠中让人恐慌的沉默。洛贾那只烧焦的手臂逐渐好起来了，好的速度超乎巫风苇的想象，简直不像常人，即使体质最好的alpha也不可能做到在无医疗设备情况下这么快速的恢复。而且恢复后的手臂和受伤前几乎别无二致，甚至连自残的伤疤都和烧伤前一样。  
他不一直躺着，一恢复了基本的体力后，洛贾就按照以往的步伐又正常生活起来，只是活动范围缩小了，不再到远的地方去采集植物。巫风苇也觉得这样更好，他害怕洛贾走的太远会遇到朗曼，又被按在地上，嘴里满是沙子，无法出声的被操一遍。  
除了洛贾的日渐消瘦，最让他觉得难以忍受的，是洛贾时常要很久才回对他的话作出反应，迟缓的信息回馈如同洛贾和他生活在不同的世界里，二人中间隔的很远。但他在那次标记后，靠近洛贾的愿望就越发强烈，他的本能叫嚣着想要再一次结合。这与现实的巨大落差令他痛苦不堪。  
想靠近自己的beta。  
想抚摸他。  
想亲吻他。  
鼻尖，眼睛，手腕内侧。  
想确认他是自己的所有物。  
想要契合。  
洛贾身上自己的花香味总是很淡，走出洞穴就会随风飘散般，他不知道这是自己的错觉，还是beta身上标记者的alpha的味道也会很淡。  
这让他更加不安。  
但他明白必须忍耐，洛贾还在抗拒着之前的事件，他几乎每一次不经意的触碰都会引起洛贾条件反射的甩开，所以他也就笑着，装作什么都没发生的样子在他身边忙碌。这十几日他一直压抑着自己，这日洛贾照旧出门采集，巫风苇笑着向他道别：“早点回来，今天感觉格外热啊。”  
“嗯。”耳边破天荒传来声轻飘飘的鼻音，扯得他一晃神差点将心交出去。  
沙沙的脚步声远了，洞穴里空无一人。  
巫风苇坐在壁边，手伸进植物编织的有些毛毛糙糙的裤子里。

洛贾大脑空白的在荒漠里走着。他现在不想说话，不想动弹，不想思考，单纯觉得非得保持正常时期的行动习惯不可才出来采集。但和之前第一次和朗曼巫风苇做后的消沉不同，一者是被情绪压抑成那样的，一者是欲望消失了。  
这个状态持续很久了，他也知道原因，大部分是之前自己使用了体内的穴的缘故。那穴就是自己的执念集合体，消耗殆尽自然也就对什么都没有欲望了，对什么都兴致缺缺，有时连张嘴回巫风苇的话都觉得没有意义。得益于这里简单安全的环境，还不至于让自己欲望殆尽到寻死，如果是在以前的华拉查斯，动辄一点小事就可能将他进一步推向死亡了。  
有沙子跑进了鞋里，硌得他不适。白发一晃一晃的挡着视野，也不知道以后会不会黑回来。  
他低头恍惚的走了很久，久到等他迟钝的反应过来自己被笼罩在阴影里的时候，飞行器降落的狂风已经开始扰乱他的发梢。  
雪白巨大的飞船从头顶压迫而下，缀连着远处接二连三的黑点。

巫风苇被附近飞船降落的震动惊动跑出洞穴时，正听到远处几名壮汉压着数日不知踪迹的朗曼上船，那家伙浑身裹着简易绷带，像个花花绿绿的木乃伊，在那大声嚷嚷咒骂。他的前面，查尔斯站在舱口，得意洋洋，怀里挟着五花大绑的洛贾，后者的脑袋无力的歪垂着，头发散乱，白发在风中乱舞，一点动静也没有，应该是失去了意识。  
巫风苇从朗曼的只言片语中得知是查尔斯的船队找到了这个星球，危机感顿起，下意识喊了声洛贾的名字，循方位冲上前去。查尔斯发现了他，面上露出些嫌恶，随后又转为挑衅的笑意。他故意抬起洛贾的下巴，拂去面上的白发，低头吻咬他昏迷中微张的唇瓣，将舌头探伸进洛贾的口中舔搅，直吻的啧啧有声，然后对着巫风苇大声喊道：  
“瞎子！你的小保镖的滋味真不错啊！”  
一众护卫大笑起来，刺得巫风苇太阳穴隐隐作痛。  
“别动他！”他大喊。  
“别动他？”查尔斯冷笑一声，“你当你还是之前那个走到哪身边都跟着一群人的少爷吗？要是我把你一个人扔在这里怎么办你想过吗？”  
巫风苇咬着牙，头疼的更厉害了，他能感受到额上的血管突突的跳动，像垂死挣扎的虫子。  
他是我的！  
“……请别动他。”  
巫风苇憎恨这种无力的感觉。查尔斯这种家伙，他应该是绝对不会屈服的，他应该昂着头告诉他“滚吧，我的舰队肯定很快也会找来”。  
“什么——”查尔斯大声喊，身后的人哈哈大笑。  
但他低下头：“请查尔斯少爷别对他做些粗暴的事。”  
旁人笑声中，查尔斯有些五味陈杂的看着飞船下那个低垂的脑袋。从小到大他虽然一直在故意和他作对，给他使绊子，但还是第一次看到这家伙对自己低头。他看了看怀里的洛贾，心想你这家伙还真是厉害啊。  
查尔斯嗤了一声，挥了挥手，转身往船内走去：“你们，把下面那个瞎子也带上来。”  
巫风苇沉默无言，挥手打开了几只想搀拉自己的手，攥拳走进飞船。

查尔斯安排将巫风苇和朗曼分别关好，回到卧室遣退旁人。他的卧室风格和巫风苇的迥然不同，一室张扬的浅金色，家具都宽大而带有繁复的花纹，卧室四角还立着典型的科林斯柱，就差将“我有钱”写在墙上了。房间呈开放式，浴室和客厅结合为一体，白色的鱼形浴缸被放置在高台上，不远处就是待客的茶几和沙发。若有人在那边入浴，侧卧在沙发上便可将艳景尽收眼底。  
他一手锁上房门，一手抱着无力的洛贾，将他放到床上，用锁链结实的铐上四肢，锁在床头。这次他检查了洛贾的衣物，从脖颈上取下挂着的那枚指环，妥善的锁入保险柜，又环顾四周，确认没有任何宝石、半宝石和首饰在视野范围内。上一次的心理阴影着实有些严重，至此他才松了口气，低头欣赏多日不见的人。  
头发不知为何由黑变白了，更给洛贾增加了份圣洁感，同时又令人施暴欲大涨。他无知无觉的半裸躺在浅金色丝绸被面上，衣衫褴褛，仅下半身穿着条破损的裤子，用草梗充作腰带扎着，粗糙的野性和精美的上半身轮廓形成了鲜明的对比。虽然在沙漠待了几个月，却不知为何肤色毫无变化，还是原本的浅白，纵横交错的疤痕一如既往的刺目。  
查尔斯在床沿坐下，大拇指按上洛贾的乳头，那红乳头在压力下被按压变形，松开后又弹回。查尔斯喉头一动，眼神暗了。他只是一时好心没有在巫风苇面前做什么，可不意味着他真的不打算做。倒不如说，如果不做那才不像他。  
因为已经清理了洛贾可能接触到的一切宝石媒介，查尔斯没堵上洛贾的嘴。他好奇洛贾醒来后第一句会说什么，可能是和上次一样愤怒的反抗，然后大骂自己吧。据之前的情况来看，洛贾骂人的伤害力着实不大，查尔斯反而还有些隐隐的期待。  
他一手托起洛贾的上半身，将胸前红樱含入口中用力吮咬，怀里的身体轻微的颤了一下，但眼帘依旧合着。查尔斯左手开始磨挲他的腰侧，再顺着腹沟滑下去，伸进裤子里，揉玩起软垂的性器。洛贾的眉端皱了，一只手虚虚的抬起像是要推开他，此时那双金眸张开，看到他，顿了下，却意外的没带什么情绪。  
“怎么是你。”他说。  
查尔斯狭怩的笑，手下撸过他的性器，看到洛贾略微隐忍的表情。  
“是我。”  
他等着更多的反应，但洛贾像梦游般环顾了眼四周，眼神重新落到他身上，除了眉皱着，平静得像此时自己的性器不是在他的手里一样。查尔斯反而开始有些不知如何是好了，随后便看到洛贾累极了般重新闭上眼睛，全身放松无力，头都侧到一边去了。  
不太对劲。  
“你怎么了？”  
洛贾闭着眼睛：“现在这个状况我还能做什么吗？”  
“但往常的话……”  
他像具说话的尸体：“假装关心我吗？”  
查尔斯的沉默中，洛贾放空着大脑。  
现状糟糕极了。他很清楚。只是绝望到平静了。  
就这样一直被囚禁下去被当作性奴的话，还不如死了算了。  
他说：“真的关心我的话，帮个忙，往我头上来一枪。”反正自己本来就是早该死了的人。偷活了这么些天为了什么呢……  
在这边世界死了，能见到杰克吗？他的脑内突然掠过个不着边际的想法。  
查尔斯略带苦涩：“那瞎子把你怎么了。”  
洛贾觉得荒谬的好笑，怎么不想你把我怎么了。  
洛贾不说话，二人停滞了会，查尔斯看他真的毫无抵抗，欲望又慢慢占了上风，试着挑逗起他的身体。洛贾咬着牙，慢慢渗出些薄汗来，就算他再没有那种想法，身体直白的生理反应却无法抑制。  
查尔斯往手掌上倒了些润滑物，搅湿了手指探进洛贾温热的穴里。后穴很紧，好像他离开后没有其他人进入过一样，洛贾的身体紧紧的抵着被单，绷紧了，脸侧着压在枕头上，两眼死死的瞪着旁侧的墙壁。  
一个指节，洛贾的胳膊猛地动弹了下，哐的扯直了锁链，然后意识到了自己的动作，又强制自己放松下来。他不想表现得这场性事好像会对他造成什么影响的样子。查尔斯轻笑一声，反被激起股好胜心，非得要让他破防不可。他伏到洛贾脖颈处闻他的味道，淡淡的花香让他皱了皱鼻子，一鼓作气的释放出自己的信息素来，试图将那味道盖过去。洛贾被浓郁的烟味呛得咳嗽起来，查尔斯则释放了信息素后感觉血液的流速都快了起来，身体也开始发热。他又往里探入两个指节，搅动起来，搅得洛贾“唔”的一声，拳头攥紧了，手臂压在被面上颤抖。  
查尔斯试着又加进一根手指，目不转睛的盯着洛贾：“洛贾，你说话啊，这次我可没有给你带上口球，你不想骂我吗？”  
他想着只要洛贾开了口，后面的媚声到时候想止也就止不住了。但方才不慎泄出的一个音节已经让洛贾心中懊悔，他咬着牙关，咬得如此用力，以至于查尔斯都能看到他下颚肌肉的运动。  
查尔斯的手指模拟性交缓缓抽动起来，头探着，去吻洛贾的唇瓣，但并不深入，他还是挺珍惜自己的舌头的。洛贾被他一番乱吻搅乱了气息，头摆着，试图躲开他的骚扰，下身失了注意。徒然被按到一点，两眼一瞬失神，唇齿微张，但还是在最后关头硬生生忍住了惊呼。  
查尔斯不满，半是抱怨的说道：“真是倔强啊。”  
他又按了两下那处，洛贾颤了起来，他面上拉扯出个可憎的笑容：“洛贾，你还记得你当初砍我的时候我说了什么吗？我说你就该被我操死在床上。”  
“你现在忍得住，我不信你能一直忍得住。我要把你操到失去意识，操到无法控制自己的声音，操到疯癫。我的时间可多的很，你拒绝我，我就一直做到你没法再拒绝我为止。”  
“有一日你会被我操到恳求我来插入你。”  
洛贾颤起来，这次不是因为快感，是因为对他口中那未来的恐惧。  
“杀了我！”他嘶声喊道，疯狂的挣扎起来，铁铐在手腕上撞裂出血红的伤口。  
查尔斯用力按住他，大笑：“总算有反应了，别这么激烈！被子都脏了不是吗哈哈哈，就算你把血搞得到处都是也没用，”他猛的靠近洛贾，恶狠狠的瞪着他，“你这辈子是别想跑了！”  
“混蛋！”洛贾咆哮。  
查尔斯将手指抽出，换上自己的阴茎，不顾洛贾的感受，用力狠狠抵了进去，两个人又再次同时痛得滞住了。  
查尔斯额上冒出冷汗：“我操……怎么这么还是紧……你真的没和那个瞎子做过？那家伙忍得住？”  
洛贾疼得话语也断断续续，只觉得下面要裂开来了：“……哈……不仅和风苇做过了……那个星盗也进来过……”  
“你叫他风苇？还有那个下贱的星贼？”查尔斯怒火中烧，随即又想起众人找到朗曼时他的惨象，咬牙切齿的笑出声：“原来那是你的杰作啊，还是一如既往的心狠手辣。瞎子怎么没事？你和他两情相悦？嗯？”  
洛贾冷笑：“干你什么事。”  
这两人就这么僵持着插入的姿势吵起来，查尔斯眯起眼睛：“我看你现在倒是很有精神了，希望你继·续·保·持。”  
洛贾骂了一声，受到查尔斯一下用力的顶弄，尾音都变了调。他立刻察觉到，重新一声不吭起来。眼前这个混蛋居然这么轻易的就能激起自己的情绪，简直让他恨的牙痒痒。原本在那次战斗中几乎被抽空殆尽的执念欲望此刻源源不断的疯狂增生，一清色的憎恶和暴怒。  
他还是忍不住再次骂出声：“杀了我！不然下次我就杀了你！”  
“那来杀我吧！”查尔斯大笑着张开双臂，旋即又狠狠抓住洛贾的腰，下身狂风暴雨般抽顶起来。洛贾发出一声野兽般愤恨夹杂快乐的嘶喊，一口咬上自己的上臂，牙齿深陷进肌肉里，鲜血迸溢出来。  
查尔斯给他吓了一跳，停了动作伸手去扼他的脖子。洛贾被扼得张开口，查尔斯双手钳制住他双颊，用力扭转过来，看到他张着满是鲜血的口无声大笑，白牙上杂着流动的鲜红，眼里全是疯癫。  
“操你妈，下一个是舌头。”他说。  
查尔斯瞳孔一缩，下意识将手指捅进了洛贾嘴里，剧痛随之而来，他痛叫着，却不敢抽出手，怕洛贾真的会咬断了舌头窒息在他自己的血里。  
他吸着冷气怒喝：“你这个疯子！别咬了！”  
洛贾瞪着他，死死咬着，额上都暴出些青筋来，像只疯狗。查尔斯咒骂一声，额头对着洛贾的脑袋猛的一撞，让他陷入了昏迷中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为洛贾写一部恐怖小说


	14. Chapter 14

洛贾苏醒的时候毫不意外的又发现自己的嘴里被塞上了东西。一根棍状硬物横在嘴里，迫使他无法完全合紧牙关，两端被皮带系着，牢牢固定在后脑勺上。由于他是正面向上躺着，倒没有口水横流的担忧，但他觉得嘴唇干得要裂开来了。  
他睁开眼睛，好一会才聚焦成功，房间里有灯光，但很昏暗，只亮了床头的两盏暖黄灯，远处的家具轮廓朦朦胧胧。他把目光放回近处，一惊，发现查尔斯就坐在床边。  
查尔斯叼着根烟，和他现在同样的白发在灯光下映成了浅黄色。看到他醒来，查尔斯掐灭了烟，问：“饿了吗？”  
洛贾没出声。  
查尔斯随意的撸了把头发，站起身，拿了个中空的扁框，替换那棍状物卡在他嘴里，又塞了根细管子进去，把某种流食往他嘴里灌。洛贾挣扎，他就按着，待喂了几口，洛贾一偏头全呕了出来。  
查尔斯嘶的吸了口气：“哎哟我说美人，你不嫌脏啊？”  
洛贾以准备绝食的气势看着他，不料查尔斯用力扯掉脏污的床单和枕头，草草甩在床下，手里的流食也扔了，一翻身上了床，把他压在光秃的床垫上，伸手就去解他裤子。  
洛贾想用腿蹬他，忘了腿也被系着，扯到一半就动不了了，怒气冲冲的看着查尔斯。查尔斯褪到一半，想起什么，笑道：“你脚上戴着铐脱也脱不干净，半脱不脱的做着碍事，反正以后也见不到旁人了，干脆以后别穿了吧？嗯？”  
查尔斯见洛贾怒目圆睁，更起了惹他的心思，故意凑到他耳边去低声说：“里里外外，以后美人都只有我一个人看……”  
热气喷在洛贾耳廓上，麻得他头皮到后颈都紧了，猛的一缩，摆出个嫌弃脸，鼻子上耸起些小皱纹。查尔斯咧嘴笑，觉得有趣，故意压着他含那耳垂，又呼气又舔的，直把洛贾玩得耳朵通红、面颊粉白、在身下活鱼般扭动个不停才罢手。他自顾自的拿剪刀剪碎了洛贾身上仅剩的衣物，将他赤条条的露在空气里，压着腿，又附身去看他性器。  
洛贾性器软垂着，颜色很浅，个头适中，下面一个泛红的小穴，因为刚被开拓过不久，看起来合的并不紧拢。查尔斯往上瞄了一眼，见洛贾不知何时阖上了眼睛，鬼使神差的就伸出了舌头，往小穴里顶了过去。  
洛贾被他舔得猝不及防，一惊下臀部微抬，查尔斯抓住机会，两手一左一右各捧住了一瓣臀肉，举着洛贾的下体，一条活舌灵活的往里翻搅去。洛贾被他舔得呼吸急促起来，想伸手去推他的脑袋却迫于锁链够不到。查尔斯只觉小穴一下子敏感的收缩个不停，便更使劲的翻顶，厚舌用力的刮过洛贾小穴的褶皱，舌尖往里伸着，不安分的乱探乱够。洛贾小穴在查尔斯娴熟的舌技下张缩，身下水淋淋一片，也不知道哪些是查尔斯的唾液，哪些是他的淫水。  
查尔斯舔得水声作响，双手也不休息，揉捏着洛贾富有弹性的臀部，直揉得白臀一片红，像捧着个桃子在吮汁。洛贾喘息中脑袋昏沉的想着这家伙要舔到什么时候，就感到穴眼一空，查尔斯的舌头退了出来，在他腿根一吻，好像又觉得不够，改为重重一咬。洛贾疼得一缩，雪白腿根上一个鲜红的牙印子，还没等他缓过来，小穴里又被推进了几个凉凉的球体。  
他皱起眉头，甬道推挤着想将异物推出去，刚挤出去一点，又被查尔斯用手指顶进来。  
什么东西？  
他低头去看，只见着查尔斯手边一堆不知何时拿来的奇怪玩具，手里正拿着个小球，继续往里面塞着。查尔斯注意到他的视线，一边塞一边笑道：“这个洛贾你用过吗？你醒来前我问过医生了，要把你改造到能主动求欢……果然还是要有道具。毕竟就算我再勤奋也不可能一整天都在操你吧。”  
洛贾瞳孔一缩，不详的危机感浮现。  
第三个小球彻底被小穴吞吃干净后，查尔斯按下了手中的按钮，与此同时洛贾的身子猛的一弓，腿也曲起来了，仰颈挺胸，全身没一处不是紧绷的，像座颤抖的古罗马神话雕像。三个跳蛋在他狭窄的甬道里剧烈震颤，如此高频的刺激是他从未接触过的，酥麻感鲜明得直击灵魂，在那一瞬间险些有了失禁的感觉。尤其其中一个跳蛋刚好抵在了他的前列腺上，相当于一根不知疲倦的手指疯狂反复按压旋点那敏感点，一举将他推上高潮，逼得他眼角泛泪，口中呜呜有声，阴茎立着，不久就颤着射出了白浊。  
洛贾尚在高潮顶上余韵未落，查尔斯手中按钮一推又调高了两档，他疯了般抽搐了几下，口中呜咽低吟细碎逸出，刚软下的阴茎又重新挺立了起来。查尔斯居高临下的看着为快感席卷的洛贾，一股掌控感油然而生。手下这个固执倔强、甚至还有些不可一世的人居然因为自己手中机器的几个按钮就能暴露出失控后的媚态，简直要让他忍不住大笑后感谢工业发展了。  
但他也无暇继续他可笑的自满骄傲，因为眼前的景象也逐渐令他失控了，胯下物的肿大逐渐令他疼痛起来，他自己甚至能轻松的感知到那棍棒内血管突突而动的血管激流。就这么放任不管皮肤不会撑到开裂吧，他甚至生出了些夸张的担心。但他这次的目的是为了让洛贾的身体在不断受到情趣玩具的调弄后崩溃，变成一副淫靡不堪的样子，自己却衣衫整齐，如此来给予他羞辱，折磨他的自尊心。若是自己在这种时候忍耐不住，那就是前功尽弃了。  
洛贾扭动了下，发出一声带着抖的长吟，眼神湿润迷离。  
去他妈的目的。  
查尔斯粗暴的扯去特地穿好的衣服，拉开内裤，肿大的阴茎弹出，迫不及待的扯出了两个跳蛋便将自己的龟头挤了进去。  
“唔！”后穴异物消失的空虚尚未持续五秒就被更巨大的异物填满，洛贾深吸了一口气，腿根都爽得失控痉挛，鼻息急促如窒息渴氧。  
因为方才穴内受尽三个跳蛋的充分按摩刺激，他的后穴已敏感得只是触碰便能获得快感，失禁了般淌着淫液，因此此次查尔斯的阴茎进来得相当顺利。查尔斯一进去便被紧致而潮湿黏热的小穴紧紧吸着，穴肉争先恐后的推搡着将他的肉棒往里吮，爽得他腹肌一紧，公狗般疯狂操弄起来。  
他急躁下仅抽出了两个跳蛋，尚且有一个还留在洛贾的体内，每次顶弄那震颤的跳蛋都给予他的龟头一种新鲜的酥麻快感，此刻在他的疯狂冲刺下越顶越深，深得洛贾都下意识担心起那跳蛋的去处了。但这担心也是转瞬即逝的，在这凶猛的操干下，根本没有留给洛贾思考的余裕。  
跳蛋在从未有外物抵达过的地方不知疲倦的震颤，粗大的阴茎不断的狠狠碾过前列腺又冲向更深处，前头还有越来越大的趋势，每一处穴壁都被撑开了，撑到极致摩擦而过。身体分泌的大量润滑淫液让洛贾几乎感受不到疼痛，淫水随抽插被带到体外，发出明显响亮的啪啪水声，小穴又源源不断的分泌出更多的液体。阴茎也在一次次的被操干下挺立、溅射精液、瘫软、又迅速被插到重新立起，光秃的床垫被二人直搞得一团糟，因为吸水性不如被单，到处都湿漉漉又滑溜溜的，久了甚至让洛贾产生了自己被查尔斯架在个巨大的、贝肉滑溜的贝壳里操干的错觉。  
他张着嘴，过盛的唾液从嘴角滑落，上身随着查尔斯的动作不断耸动着，口中的口塞也不再那么具有存在感，因为连绵的呻吟让他失去了合口的欲望，快感长时间激发的啊啊叫喊让他的嗓音渐渐沙哑起来。查尔斯在他体内射了两次，但暂时还没有退出来的打算，阴茎始终深埋在洛贾的穴内。成结后的阴茎十分巨大，但不论怎么找寻都没有找到能卡住结的生殖腔，找得查尔斯焦躁起来。生物的本能让他期望能将精液射入洛贾的生殖腔里，让洛贾怀上属于他的孩子，性爱中理智降低，这种原始的欲望也愈加强烈。  
但无论如何寻找都找不到生殖腔，他想起以前似乎也有过这样的情况。  
是洛贾的身体有什么问题吗？天生畸形？生殖腔生长到异常的位置了？还是……以前做了什么违法手术，去除了生殖腔？  
他的头脑清醒了一点，大手放到洛贾的小腹上，那里因为他的阴茎和射进去的大量精液而微微隆起，还湿漉漉的。  
同时那里也有着不知是由于什么原因存在的巨大刀疤。  
是手术的痕迹吗……一般情况来说，beta怀孕的可能性本来就很低，会被失去理智的家伙强暴的概率也很低，所以自己从未听说过有beta做这种手术，因为没有必要。但如果是洛贾的话倒是可能性很大……  
“毕竟谁看到了都会想上吧。”他说出心中所想，伴着一下顶弄。  
“啊！”洛贾不知道他为什么突然冒出这一句，但他要是能说话的话，混乱中肯定还是会反驳。  
这完全是身上这色胚的妄想，不然难不成从前的那些伙伴和敌人其实都是用那种异样的眼神看着自己的吗？  
发散的想象力让他脑海中晃过一张张熟悉的脸，在色欲下歪曲成他未曾设想的、陌生的模样。  
查尔斯猛地深吸了一口气，洛贾的淫穴突然咬紧了他，突如其来的吮吸直接令他精关失守，第三次将精液射在洛贾体内深处。  
二人同时抵达了高潮，洛贾喘息着，正在大脑一片空白时，感到后穴中的巨物第一次完全抽了出去，带出啵的一声。失去了堵塞，穴内的淫水混合着精液随之涌出，强烈的失禁错觉让他自己都觉得淫靡烂透了。  
“……坐标？按之前预设的路线飞行不是就行了吗？巡逻队？啧真麻烦，怎么这种时候撞上巡逻队，好好，我来处理……”洛贾透过模糊的生理泪水看到查尔斯烦躁的挠着头发，下床开始穿戴衣物。  
正当他以为可以结束了的时候，穿戴整齐的查尔斯回头，若有所思的看了他一眼，从那堆形状各异的玩具中拿起了一个粗大的黑色棍状物。洛贾的神经又紧绷起来，但毫无力气挣扎，查尔斯将那带着凸起的棍状物捅到洛贾的穴口处旋了旋，很快就被那热情而水光潋滟的艳穴咬住了头，缓慢而顺利的捅了进去。  
洛贾的穴肉熟练的蠕动着裹住这冰凉的物体，清晰的感受到这粗大的物品是如何一点点破开他敏感的穴肉，擦过前列腺，顶到那个还在震动不停的跳蛋。这根异物太长了，比查尔斯的阴茎还长的多，长得将跳蛋顶到了某处肠道弯处，那里似乎是未开发过的新敏感点，毕竟一般情况根本不可能进到如此深度。  
洛贾张大了眼睛，还不等他接受这新出现的敏感点，查尔斯按下了开关。  
“啊啊啊——！”他剧烈抽搐起来，双眼因强烈的快感而向上翻去，阴茎又不知第几次站了起来。这根巨大的按摩棒震颤着，还自动快速轻微抽插着，顶撞的频率机械而无休无止，洛贾在这无情机器的操干震颤下失控的坠入高潮，快感甚至汇聚成痛苦，但不论他是呻吟还是哭诉，机器都无情的不停震颤捅插着，仅仅是执行任务的、一次次刺激他的敏感点。  
查尔斯很满意这效果，一边向门外走去一边笑道：“好好享受！我晚饭后再来看美人吧。”  
门合上了，按摩棒又一次磨过敏感点，洛贾的哑喊更大声了，全身湿得像从水里捞出来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近开始找工作，好焦虑。希望毕业前能找到，我不想毕业了生活费还要靠父母……于是压力下最近画画也比较拼，精神和身体双重疲惫


End file.
